Vampire Alliance
by ShainaOphiuccus
Summary: Two secrets. Two teens. Light and Drakness. The betreyal of ones race. Paris is no longer safe for them. Where are they to go when the world has closed its doors on them? Power for the Evil taken from the good. Lucifer wants war for power, Pandora has it.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Arriving Home

Pandora was an eighteen year old girl with tan skin, black curly hair, chocolate brown eyes, pink cheeks and small lips. She was driving her purple Chrysler 300 to the San Antonio, Texas International Airport,finally deciding to go back to her homeplace. As she got in the airport, she made an arangement for her car to be sent to her a day later, and climbing the plane, she said goodbye to the U.S. Once on the plane there was no turning back, she was going back to Paris, France; to get distracted from all that she had lived in Texas, she started reading The DaVinci Code. Seconds later a guy older than her sat besides her with a book, too, the plane took off and Pandora stiffen her back, Paris was now her future.

After a long flight, the girl had taken a taxi cab to the location where she would be staying, Le Pavillon Jaures Apartments. During her ride, she could see all kinds of buidings that she barely remembered now. The Bois de Boulogne Park, the Church of Saint-Sulpice, the Eiffel Tower, and many more monuments. Seeing all these monuments, Pandora could see happy moments of her life passing by her eyes, and all the friends that she so desperately needed. About two hours later, the taxi stopped at the apartments. As she got out, she was surprised to find the weather colder than the airport.

"Merci." she said to the taxi man and paid him in Euros. She realesed a heavy sigh, and looking around, she went up to the room where she would be leaving.

* * *

><p>The fast cars and the ring of a phone, startle the sleeping girl. "Halo?" she answerd still half-asleep.<p>

"Mrs. Heewitt, your car will be arriving to Paris in an hour or so. It will be infront of your recindence." said the man that had made the arrangement for the car's arrival.

"If it's no problem, I would like to go pick it up," she said.

" That's perfectly fine," said the man and hungged up.

_Up you go, Dora,_ she thaught and fifteen minutes later she was dressed and on her way to get a taxi.

Pandora was staring through the glass window when the driver said, "Pretty, isn't it?"

"Huh?" replied pandora confused.

"La Villete Park, it's pretty, right?"

"Oh, yes," she said, "Very pretty indeed."

When Pandora arrived to the airport, her pruple Chrysler received her with arms wide open. "Thanks," she said to the taxi man, paid him and drove back home. Five minutes before arriving to the apartments, she stopped to contemplate the beauty of La Villete Park and longged to walk to it, but it was getting late and she needes to buy her school supplies, and to rest her mind after such a horrid dream was also something she wanted to do.

"Next time, La Villete, next time," and continued her ride home.

As she arrived, right at the foot of her reserved parking spot, were a group of girls, who moved with a groan. One of the girls looked at Pandora like she recognized a niddle between many, and a swing of hatred hit her. As Pandora got out her car, she ignored the girls and walked towards the main entrance.

"Hey, you!" scremed one of the girls. She turned back to see who had screamed at her, and noticed that it was the one that had looked at her with hate in the eyes. "So, you are back, Pandora Heewitt," she said sarcasticaly.

Pandora tried to remember who this girl was but just couldn't. "Sorry, don't know you," she said and walked away. retriving the key to her room when she accidentaly bumped into someone. "I'm sorr... Taniah?" she said recognizing the girl before her.

The girl was short, black hair and eyes, with freckles. She looked at her and studied her for a moment. "Pan! You're back!" she exclaimed. they hugged each other, "You look the same, ecxept for your eyes. There's something foggy 'bout them. Did something happened?" she asked. Like back when they studied together, she was right. "You should come to my room tonight. We can talk there calmly," she offered. "I bet your problem has something to do with a guy."

_Why did she had to bring up my problem?_ Pandora asked herself. "Thanks Taniah, but i can't today. May be some other day?" she offered hiding the pain in her voice.

"Sure! Well, got to fly, bye," she said hugging Pandora one last time. As soon as Taniah left, she ran to her room to release all the bad and painful memories Taniah's question had revived. Soon enough, she was taking her shoes off and laid down on bed, crying and eating the screams she wanted to let out. She was suffering so much, that she didn't feel when she collapsed unconsious. She was was having a dream, or better said, she was releaving one of her most outrageous anecdote.

* * *

><p>She was packing her things to take a plane to Paris when there was a strong, hard knock on the door, she opend it. She was surprised to find Anna standing on the opposite side of the door. Anna was short, thin, blonde, blue eyed, and she was Kevin's sister.<p>

"So you ARE fleeing!" she exclaimed. "Of course, now that Kevin's gone, you go! You sick jerk!"

Tears started forming in Pandora's eyes, and her voice cracked when she said, "Anna, please! There's nothing I can do now. Believe me, I'm leaving 'cause I don't want people like you judging me any longer!" They stared at each other for a long moment, tension finally arrising.

"You sick BASTARD! You made my beloved brother go because he didn't like you! WHO WOULD!" Anna screamed.

"Please go, I need to rest, " she said, Calmly pushing Anna out. _I didn't make your brother leave... I loved him more than anything on Earth nad Heaven, _she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>But she was home now, her real home, and there was nothing she could do to go back in time. All her mistakes would banish once she started school and begin to study once more. School was only two days away and she needed to get ready for all the new experiences that a new school would present to her, and she still needed to find out where her cousin was, what kind of uniform the school used, and she needed to find out about her classes. The only thing she didn't need to do now was to just look back, she needed to look ahead and nowhere else; her arrival home had been tough, complicated and the last thing she needed was to keep on thinking about Kevin and The Atrocity they had both lived.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

The soft sound of a phone woke Pandora up, but still she was surprised to find herself asleep.

"Yes?" she answered, her voice sounding hoarse. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute." She rolled to her side and rubbed her eyes while she thought, Now I have to get prepared for an appointment with the principal from Universite Pntheon-Assan Paris 11, she rubbed her eyes and continued thinking, now sarcastically, specialized in Law and Public Sciences, just a great thing to start the day with. While she got dressed, she got her car keys out and after a couple of minutes she walked down to her reserved parking spot. As soon as she got out of the building she found the girls, from the day before, seated on top of the car's hood. She pressed down the alarm button and smiled a little when she saw the girls jumping scared off the car.

"Sorry, wrong button," she said with lame sarcasm on her tone. Quickly, she jumped in her car and drove away leaving the girls furious.

Once arriving to the school, she saw a familiar but peculiar car. To whom may this car belong? she asked herself. the car was parked in front of the school, while she looked through the side view mirror, she spotted the soccer field and noticed a game going on, that reminded her of Kevin, too. She got out of the car and walked to the school's entrance and right as she turned left of the side of the hall, she bumped into Taniah.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" asked Taniah, and before Pandora could answer she added, "Shit, Pan! You look awful!"

"I have an appointment with the principal," she answered rubbing her eyes and ignoring the second question."

"The principal? Maybe it's about your schedule and the uniform. Well, see ya'," she started to say while she walked backwards. "drive careful and... well, rest!" she left leaving the girl feel alone. Feeling alone, she walked into the principal's office after a good ten minutes, she had tried to contain the tears in her eyes, buy as usual, they had flown easily down her pink cheeks.

"Mrs. Heewitt, nice to have you back," said the principal once she had entered his office. The man seated behind the leather chair was middle-aged and seemed to be a nice, strictly person. He pointed Pandora to the chair in front of him and said, "To the point, I just called you to choose your elective classes, every other class has already being assigned to you. Oh! And to tell you about the uniform," said Mr, Cantoone.

"Okay, then," replied Pandora.

"Choose three classes. The counselor already organized the four major classes, but there is a probability that after you choose your electives, everything might just change," announced the man.

"Okay, first I could have piano, then checkers, and after that criminology," she chose while looking at the list on his desk. "If this was it, then... wh... why do you have a photo of Kevin?" she asked when her eyes spayed the photo on the principal's desk. Her heart began to beat as fast as a race car; she had always known Kevin was from some part in France, but never had she asked him.

Mr. Cantoone looked sadly at Pandora and said, "He was my nephew. He left a message for you," he searched his drawer and out of it he got a piece of paper. "You can leave now, there is no uniform just make sure your clothing i descent and appropriate."

The note resting in Pandora's pants pocket felt heavy and full of secrets, secrets Kevin had never told her. While she drove back to her apartment, she was eager to see its contents. Passing by the Bois the Boulogne, a beautiful forestry park, she could see the couples reacting to the lights and hiding behind a tree; the awful dream started to cover her vision.

Maybe if I practice my Spanish I could get my mind distracted and not think of him, she thought. But how to accomplish that if he was always appearing in her dreams? Not this girls again! she complained when she passed by her apartment building and saw the girls seated by her parking spot. "I hope they are gone by the time I return," she told herself out loud and off she drove to buy her school supplies.

She drove to the closest store and just when she parked her car she started to shake the cold off. Might as well buy a sweater now, she thought. When she got to the mechanic doors of the store, a familiar voice greeted her.

"My, my, but if it's not Pandora Heewitt, who could it be?" it was a male voice.

Startled, Pandora turned to the male and looked at him closely. "Toni! Cousin!" she said started walking towards his cousin, but she was surprised to see him walk more feminine than male like. "Did not I ever tell you I was gay?"he said noticing her astonish face. She only shook her head and Toni only shrunk his shoulders.

"I was about to buy my supplies and a sweater, want to come?" she offered.

"Sure, but I'm surprise. You of ALL people cold? I remember you always walked with laziness on you strolls because of the 'HOT' weather, now?" he pointed out laughing.

"I got used to the 'HOT' weather in Texas,"she answered laughing then she stopped. How long had it been since she had laughed like that? Kevin.

"Well, let us go!" said Toni. As they walked between the halls picking up supplies, each of then founded their stuff, and Toni started a conversation. "So,how have your..." he stopped to count. "nine years in Texas, being."

That question remembered Pandora of the first time she had seeing Kevin, and not showing sadness she said, "Boring, cool, and ... happy," she lied. "I've missed you and the couple of friends I had."

"Awe! I've missed you more than ever. I don't have anyone to talk to since you left," he replied turning his gaze to his sandals.

She noticed his discomfort and said matter-of-fact, " Do you need to tell me something?"

"Yes! There's this new guy in town and I'm totally into him (I'm not the only one), but he's not gay, at least, he does not show it. I have no clue as to what to do!" he exclaimed immediately.

"I do not know what you should do, but I do know you should become his friend and then, just maybe, he'll show his true self to you, IF he is not already showing him self." answered Pandora. They were now paying for their supplies when Toni almost ran out of the store. "Thank you," she said to the cashier. Toni was waiting for her by the mechanic doors, his hands on his chest. "What was that all about?"

"You see, the cashier boy," he started calming himself down a little. "THAT was the guy I was just talking to you about!"

"Oh Gee! Come on, Toni, I'll take you home."

They were walking towards the car when Toni's face started to reflect astonishment; no word was shared between them until the radio was turned on.

"Ah... Kelly Clarkson," said Toni and started singing. "Remember all the thing we want... why did you do that?" he asked when Pandora turned the radio off.

"I don't really like music anymore," she said. "Changing conversation, why is it so cold? It's summer!"

"Pan, you are only experiencing the nearest to the end of summer," he said laughing, then there was no more sound.

When Pandora arrived to the apartments, she remembered she hadn't asked Toni where he lived. "Where do you... ?" she started.

"Don't worry, I live in these apartments... neighbor," he said smiling. Pandora gave him an awkward smirk but said nothing while getting out of the car. "Well?"

"Well, what?" she asked him.

"Are you not happy we are neighbors?"

"Yes, I am. It's just that I am tired and I want to go to sleep a little too early," she lied remembering Kevin's note on her jean's pocket.

Toni watched Pandora walk to her room and sensed something off. "It's being nine years and she is a seriously-in-need-of-boys woman. I hope she tells me what's wrong," he wondered out loud, and watching her back, he could see their childhood passing by his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Too early in the morning, Pandora was getting her backpack ready and going through a second list check, just in case. About to take a short nap before leaving to school, a paper on top of the dinning table caught her attention. With shaking hands she realized it was Kevin's last message to her, with shaking hands she took the paper and unfolded it.

"Kevin." she whispered, then started sobbing when she saw the drawing on the paper. He had done some last touches to it; Kevin was hugging her from behind , flowers surrounding them both. "I've seen this," she told herself bofore the tears she was trying to contain, were released from her eyes. She laid down and began to cry her heart out, then she was collapsed into a deep sleep.

Toni was waiting at the foot of the building, waiting for his cousin to get down and give him a ride to school. Thirty minutes had passed, he had gone back inside to see if he had everything, then he had gone back out but stilll, she was not there. Soon afterwards, he started to wander where the heck she was, until a black Hummer had stopped right infront of him.

"Do you need a ride?" asked the guy from the cash register. He was tall, white pink skin, blonde hair, and gray eyes.

"Alberto... um..." Toni looked back at the apartments, but still, there was no sign of Pandora. He nodded and jumped on to the passanger's seat, dialing his cousin's number.

A loud beeping sound woke Pandora up, and like always, she was surprised to find herself asleep. She looked at her cellphone and was even more surprised when she saw her cousin's number on the small screan. She pressed the talk button down and retrieved her ear from the screaming phone.

"Wher the hell were you!" he screamed. " I had to get a freking ride from Alberto! Thank you every much!"

"Calm down, Toni," she answered while covering her mouth to yawn.

"You're asleep? You're asleep! I cannot believe you!"

"Toni, I'm... is still ... oh! Crap! Why didn't you call me earlier!" she yelled at him as if trying to get the message to him that it was his fault she was going to be late on her first day of school. "I'm on my way." She hungged up leaving Toni hanging from the line.

* * *

><p>"First day of school and already late," complained Antonio outloud. He was a tall, tan skinned guy, with dark blue eyes, black hair, physically and mentally strong, and quiet. This was his second year at the Universite Pantheon-Assan Paris 11. Still, he didn't have many friends. His hot structure made girls stalk him and ask him out on dates, but he was always occupied on something more 'important'.<p>

Study. Read. Draw. Soccer.

Antonio jumpped to his car and drove carelessly to the University, all while he had breakfast. Gee, if Coach Alexander finds out I was late... he began to think. In twenty minutes he was parking at the school's reserved parking lot and noticed an empty space next to his. Poor the person who is late, he thought and walked inside the Art Building.

Pandora was now parking her car without noticing the car parked on her other side. She grabbed her bag and stalked to the cafeteria. As she entered it the ring of a bell greeted her, and automatically she knew she was really late.

* * *

><p>"My name is Ms. Carrie, I will be your..." a soft knock interrupted the blonde-blue eyed french woman.<p>

"Sorry, I... lost.." apologized Pandora with a shy smile.

"Hurry and have a seat," said the woman. Pandora walked through the aisles ignoring the student's stare. She sat down all the way on the back of the room, where no one would bother to talk to her.

"Like I was saying, I will be your choir teacher," finally finished the teacher.

Choir! thought Pandora, this is going to be a looooong year.

As the day passed by, she kept on receiving surprises. She sat alone at lunch and did not noticed the guy staring and looking a her all day long. By the end of the day, Pandora received her last surprise.

"I am Coach Barrientes, your soccer..." said the tall man. Soccer! I didn't ask for soccer class! she thought while slaping her hand on her forehead. "You will need shorts, soccer shoes, shin guards, long socks, sweat pants, a sweater, sneakers or tenis shoes, and probably gloves, if you don't like the cold. But since today is your first day, I will give you this day to socialize, but ONLY today. So, enjoy."

"Pan!" yelled a familiar voice. She turned around and saw Taniah and Toni.

"You guys have soccer too?" she asked them giving them a hug. They smiled, and Taniah presented her boyfriend to her.

"Andrew, this is my freind Pandora, Pan,this is my boyfriend Andrew," she said hugging her boyfriend's arm. Andrew was tall, complex, and too outgoing. They both shook their hands, and then they started talking. The day was going by fast, and the bell rang when they least expected it.

"See ya' later, aligator," said Taniah pulling Andrew with her.

Toni and Pandora were walking to her car, and Toni, not having the least reason to stop complaining about that morning, had kept on bragging about it.

"I already said I was sorry!" she reapeted for the hundreth time. She was taking her car keys out when she noticed the twin cars parked right next to each other. She was confused to find another Chrysler 300, same color, same everything, parked next to... well parked. How could she know which one was hers? She didn't know what to do.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Toni. "Use the damn keys or alarm to figure out which one's yours!" Then there was a gasp from behind them.

"What the..." exclaimed a guy standing next to Pamdora. "Which one's my... STALKER!" he yelled looking at the girl.

Pandora looked at the guy and asked herself."Why am I a stalker? I don't evenknow the guy!"

"Antonio, you are confused," Toni started to say, giving the guy a flirty wink. "This here cannnot be your stalker, you see..."

"I can see perfectly! " Antonio screamed from the top of his lungs and pointed to both cars. "She copied my car!"

"No, I..." started Pandora.

"Listen!" screamed Toni. "Antonio, this is my cousin, she just got here, so she couldn't have stalked you nor copied your freaking car!" he said madly.

"Oh, I see. A gay's cousin," said Antonio who was now laughing and standing just a couple of feet in front of Pandora. She could see his whole back body, and she had to admit, he had an wonderful butt.

But she thought anyway, I am going to kill this guy, so help me! While Toni rubbed his brain for a logical answer to Antonio's laughter, she thought of a way to shut the guy up. There was now a crowd of girls around the scene, confused and pleased at the same time, for his gorgeous laugh. "He is so cute," one said.

Pandora got to Antonio's face and screamed, "Listen you dumb bucket! I AM NOT A LESVIAN!" As soon as Toni heard that, he couldn't control the laughter that followed Pandora's scream. She gave him a disgusted look and walked to her car, whichever it was, and left Toni laughing outloud.

She was turning the alarm on to see which car responded to the key, when she heard, "Hey! By the way, you have beautiful eyes!" she ignored him and drove away.

I need to do something to this car so that I won't get it confused with 'Antonio's' car, she thought. She got to her apartment fairly faster than she had wanted to, so she started doing homework. She was sitting on her couch, watching TV, and doing her homework, when a sudden thought occured to her. Kevin and Antonio. "They are so alike," she said, then remembered, "KEVIN!" She searched her sweater, pants, backpack,, but there was no drawing. How and where could she had lost such precious gift! She quickly finished her homework and then went outside to the car. She searched under the seats, and found beer bottles everywhere, and on the back seat rested a woman's bra. "This is definetly not my car," she thought, outloud again. She felt an air on her back and shivered. She turned around and her heart stopped for a millisecond when she saw Antonio right there.

"You got my car and I bet you are looking for this," he sais showing her the drawing.

She snatched the drawing from his hand and exclaimed, "That's ridiculous! How can my keys fit your..." she remembered abruptly. Of course, the school office held every student's car keys, she must have gotten his keys! "Still, you pervert, give me my keys, car and LEAVE!"

"Hey! I am not a pervert!" he defended himself. Pandora got the bra out and held it on to his face. "Damn, Ivan. Listen, my brother and I share the same car. He must of had a girl or something," he explained. Why was he trying to explain something to a stranger? Specially her. His expression was sincere, and now that Panodra looked at him more closely, he DID looked a lot like Kevin. But she dismissed the thought as soon as it knocked an her brain. She put her hands on her head and started to lose balance.

"Woah, there! Are you alright?" asked Antonio holding her by the waist.

She stepped away from him and yelled, "Go away!" she ran to her room leaving Antonio surprised and alone.

Did I just see tears in her eyes? he thought when he got in his car and started driving. When I held her, I... I... what is happening to me! he thought over and over again. He drove away and thought of the girl and her tearful eyes.

Meanwhile, Pandora cried on her bed and thought about how much Antonio resembled Kevin, the sleep welcomed her to its lair. How much Kevin hunte her in her dreams was, no doubt, a lot. "Kevin..." she whispered. It was a similar dream to the one she was always having since ' The Atrocity ', but this time there was a difference. Why in the world was Antonio there, crying with her? She woke up startled, right when her mind identify him. "What the f... ?" she questioned herself, then there was a knock on the door. She walked lazily to the door, and lazily opened it; it was Toni, who had a mischevious and excited look.

"I called you 'bout a hundred times, but never answered me, so I decided... can I come in?" he asked, even though he was already inside.

"Sure, you're already in, but, okay."

Toni put a bag on top of a chair and continued his speach. "So I decided to come and give you your soccer supplies, I had a feeling that wuere not going to buy them, so here," he said handing her some short shorts, shin guards, shoes and a protective bra. Pandora didn't say a word, just listened. "It's gonna be so cool! Oh, and by the way, I'n on the guy's team, you're alone with Taniah."

"Toni, I have a migrain. Please, lower your voice," she said, then when she sat down and held her head. "Do you know where I can find some beer?"

"Pandora Heewitt! You are not drinking. You already look like crap!" he told her madly. "Have you eaten? No, ;course not. I'll prepare you something," he finished. When she did not answered him back or tried to stop him, he walked to the kitchen. After five minutes, there was a knock on the door. Toni left whatever he was doing and opened the door. It was Taniah and her boyfriend.

"We were invited to a party, I had a feeling we were going to find you here, Toni, " Taniah said, then she looked at Pandora and adressed her cousin, again. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure!" exclaimed Toni. He left the dishes and everything he had gotten out to fix Pandora some food, where they belonged. When he finished, he loked at Pandora and asked, " Are you comig or what?"

"Is there gonna be beer?" she asked Andrew, knowing that if she asked her friend or her cousin, they would get mad-er at her. Andrew nodded, and then she went to her room and got out of her 'not-formal' clothing. As she got back to the leaving room, her best friend nd her cousin eyed her with angry eyes. What? I need to hallucinate for a while, just to forget, she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The party was nothing like the ones she ad attended in the U.S. Pandora was dressed in blue tight jeans, a strapless black blouse and flats. She was seated on the farthest couch from her friends, her third beer in hand, when she felt the familiar pair of eyes on her back. She turned to her left to find the same tall, brown, strong, not-so handsome guy from school staring up at her. She looked away taking a sip of her beer; she flinched at the bad taste, even though it was her third. This is the only thing I can think of that'll make me forget him for a short period of time, she thought and took another sip. She was getting used to the taste again, she was about to take another sip and almost dropped the can when she felt a hand trace her back. She stood up, looked at the guy and said, "Keep your filthy hands off of me!" and walked away finishing her beer in one gulp. She stopped infront of the refrigerator and attempted to grab her fourth when a hand stopped her. "Toni, please. It's only my fourth."

"Yes, and you are already drunk! You are not drinking anymore and we are leaving," he assaulted her grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. She didn't even know who the party belonged to, or for whom it was, and she had walked in the room, a complete stranger, and had almost finished their beer. Now her cousin was taking her away, not letting her get completely drunk.

"Come on, Toni," she complained while opening the beer can. Toni snatched the bottle off her hands and threw it away. "Okay, you win. Let's go,"she finally said with a drunk smile and when she walked, she almost fell on the snack table. Toni grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to where Taniah and Andrew stood.

"We have to go," he told them and then they all looked at Pandora, who was half asleep on Toni's arm. "See ya'll at school." They walked away and until they were outside, Toni remembered he couldn't drive. "I cannot drive... I lost my license."

Out of nowhere, Antonio appeared. "I can drive you two. My brother gave me a ride, but I guess he is staying a little longer," he said looking back at the house. Toni nodded and they got in the car when they saw Pandora lying on the back seat. "Le Pavillon Jaures Apartments, right?" asked Antonio, again, Toni nodded. Mysteriously, Antonio was staying at the same apartments, thirty minutes later, when they arrived, they stood watching at each other before looking at a sleeping Pandora.

"Sorry, I have no muscle, you're gonna have to take her to her room," said Toni while giving small steps back. "Bye," he said leaving him alone.

He gave a heavy sigh and leaned down to ask the girl, "What number is your room?"

Between sleep, she asnwered, "Fifty-six." then she started snoring softly.

She sleeps so beautifully, he thoguth looking at her smooth face. It was hard to get a sleeping girl out of a car without her cooperation. First he got her out, and made her lean on his shoulder, while he held her by the waist, and pushed the car door close. Once the door was closed, he searched his pockets for the keys and locked it just in time; Pandora had started sliding from his grip. He put the keys back in his pocket, then he took her in his arms up her room. It was another strugle when he was infront of her room door, and tryed to open it without setting her on the floor, or knocking her on the floor.

He managed to open the door, he was sweating when he accomplished this second mission. He walked into the room and was surprised at the neatness of a girl's room. He set her down on her bed, took her shoes off, and pulled a blancket over her. "I've never liked a girl before, what is this feeling I have for you,Pandora?," he asked outloud. He stood there, watching her for a moment, then when she stired around, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

It was 5:30am when Pandora finally woke, feeling terribly raw. She fixed herself a shower and told herself, "I'll never drink again!" She stayed thirty minutes under the warm, comfortable water, and then got out. She was getting dressed, it was 6:45am and she decided to stay up the rest of the morning. She put Toni's gift on her back pack, when she started wandering... Toni doesn't have muscle, so he couldn't have brought me up here. Who else could have gone through the trouble to take a drunk girl to her roon and not take advantage of her? She was brought back to Earth by a knock on the door. Who could it be at this time?

"Hello,"said the blue eyed boy.

"And what exactly are YOU doing here?" she asked him madly, no feeling in her words. Her hair was still wet and little drops of water rolled dowm her spine and forehead. The boy had never seen such a view.

"I wanted to know if you could give a ride to school? Return the favor," he explained.

"What favor?"

"Well, you see, yesterday you were fairly drunk, and since your 'cousin' doesn't have any real muscle he left me the honor of taking you..." he was interrupted by a furious growl.

"Freaking Toni! So, what are you doing here, at these apartments, right now?"

"I stayed at a friend's room, but he's not going to school today, so that's why I thought you could take me," explained Antonio, his tan cheeks turning a little pink. He looked so much like Kevin. She looked at him and figured he wasn't going anywhere until he got what he wanted.

"Okay,"she sighed. " But just this time, don't get used to this! Come on in and wait untill I get my hair..." she said inviting him in. Once again, Antonio was surprised to find the room even more neat than the night before. "Want something to drink?" she asked him using all the courtesy she could to not sound rude. Antonio shook his head.

She was taking her shirt off and putting on a dry one, when she heard it. That little voice made her mad and exhousted. "What are you doing here?" asked Toni. His voice was so high, she tought the lower-floor neighbors would hear him clearly. She quickly fixed her curly hair and walked to the leaving room, where Antonio waited for her and his ride.

"Toni! Hi, Ant... whatever, asked me if I could give him a ride, you don't mind that, do you?" she explained, said, and asked between clenched teeth. Her cousin only shook his head and a mischivious smile appeared on his face. "Let's go, then." She grabbed her backpack, keys, and locked the door once everyone was out. Toni took the back seat, thinking Antonio and Pandora would want to socialize. But all the way to school, it was akward silence.

She does need a guy, he thoguht, I wonder... "Antonio, why don't you tell Pan about..." he started.

"No! Stop it, Toni. You know I can't drive and... talk at the same time," she complained quickly. What was he trying to do to her? She didn't need some random guy to tell her stuff, and that guy was defenetely NOT Antonio. Toni was hushed and Antonio was crushed. Why didn't this girl want to talk to new people? He wanted her to talk to him, he wanted her to be with him, he wanted her to be his friend, and he wanted her to be much more than all that. They arrived at the shool just in time to see the twin Chrysler park; the guy who was driving the car was none other than Anotnio's brother. Pandora was surprised to see the same guy from the party, and yesterday's lunch, coming out of the driver's side.

Rigth when her car stopped, Antonio got out of his seatbelt and walked away without a single word or even a 'Thank-you'. Pandora didn't understand that kind of behaviour, specially when Toni literary ran to the cafeteria. She was walking calmy to the front office, to leave her car keys, and as she entered, the most dreadful conversation greeted her. She didn't want to hear, but something about Antonio and his brother made her think she would need to know what the ladies were saying.

"We can't have him here! Not only is it bad for our reputation, but, girls are being sucked up completely!" exclaimed a woman while the other just listened and grabbed her head on her hands. Pandora was surprised, but she calmly knocked on the door and peeked to see the ladies and to know they were looking at her. "Yes, sweety?" asked the old lady with gray hair and green eyes.

"I... was just going to leave my car keys, "she said looking at the scared women.

"Oh, no! From now on you keep you keys and leave campus on time!" said the other green-eyed lady. When they turned their backs on her, Pandora walked out of the room thinking, Weird!

As she walked down the hall and towards her locker, an annoying voice caught her attention. "Gee, Anna! Can't you leave me alone!" she said outloud She kept walking, focusing on her moving feet. It all happened so fast, the last thing she remembered was darkness surrounding her, and a terrible pain... on her neck.

* * *

><p>Antonio was walking to the office when he heard a loud, high pitch cry. He ran towards the echoing sound and found her laying on the floor; blood oozing fromo her neck. He covered his nose, and walked to her slowly. The smell was too strong, too good, too... "Panodra! he exclaimed. "Darn it, Ivan! Why her?" He leaned down to her and saw she slow breathing, he lifted her on his arms, again, but was surprised to find her a little heavier than before. After five long seconds, he disappeared with her. They arrived at Pandora's apartment in a blink of an eye. He went into her room and settled her dowm slowly to her bed. He put his palm on her neck, and with a mysterious magical power, her neck stopped bleeding. He then went to the kitchen and took a little water to her, he poured it down on her face and saw how slowly she awoke. He helped her up, putting a hand on her back, at that moment... he touched it.<p>

"What the!" he whisperd. At the sound of his voice, Pandora got away from him and and started to cry. "No!" she screamed.

"You're a... ohmihell!" he exclaimed while his eyes got more wider. He saw the tears on her face and felt betrayed. "I just betrayed my race... to save YOU!" he said getting up and walking towards her. "Pandora Heewitt, you have always being my murderer and life long enemy." The girl cried harder now, all her tears running down her face and falling on the carpet floor. She looked at him with sad eyes, she desperately wanted to explain everything to him. "But now..."

"Just shut up!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"Forget it! Why the fuck did you even bring me here?" Pandora screamed, tears still running down her face. She had been standing, but after a couple of minutes she had felt dizzy and had sat down. Now, she was trying to stand up again but with diffuculty. Antonio stood up and walked to her afraid she might lose balnce again and fall. Pandora's apartment looked dark and as if a thunderstorm surrounded only them. The lightning sounded as if sooner or later they would scream all the truth out.

Pandora was furious with herself and with what she was. She couldn't control herself. When Antonio saw her struggling, he walked up behind her and loccked her arms. This got her mader, and the cost of not controlling herself was paid with the exposure of her secret. A pair of beautiful white wings appeared behind her. When Antonio felt them coming, he had no choice but to let go of her. Between tears, she walked to the window and opened it. "Uhg! Ah!" she screamed while Kevin's framed drawing got destroyed. "I want to forget about it! About ALL of it!" she jumped out he window, her wings taking her high in the air.

Antonio wanted to follow her, but he was afraid she would go somewhere he didn't know when she saw him following. He was going to risk it all. He wanted to follow her, he wanted to save her, he wanted to help her, he wanted to hear the truth from her. From the ground, he teletransported everywhere he saw Pandora go.

The view from high above Paris gave, was something out of the ordinary, but Pandora was too mad, confused and destroyed to pay attention to this or to the tree before her. "I hate this!" she screamed and landed on Antonio's arms just in time for him to hear her whisper, "Kevin... Kev..." she was uncouncious for a while. He took advantage if this time to teletransport them to the school's nurses' office.

Right when he appeared, the colored nurse closed the door, locked it and turned the lights off. "What happened?" she asked him eyeing the scratched girl.

"He bit her! That son-of-a-..." said Antonio between gasps of air. He couldn't forgive his brother for what he had done. Not anymore.

"She's unconcious, but can still figure out what is going on," announced the small woman. "Let's take this converrsation to the office." They walked into a small neat room, closed the door a bit but not completely, just to have a sight of the girl. "Did you erase her memory?" she finally asked. Hurt, but sincere, Antonio nodded.

With pain in his dark blue eyes, he said in a hush voice to the woman, "Mrs. Newton, she is an Angel! She has wings!" The lady's, now called Mrs. Newton, opened her eyes as if they were the ones receiving the all the news. "That was the the only reason he didn't drink her up completely," he finished.

It was now Mes. Newton's turn to curse, "Shit! An Angel! I thougth they were not going to come here anymore. After what happened to Kevin," she said. There was that name again. Who was Kevin? Why was Antonio the only one who didn't know who he was? "Well, there isn't much we can do now, but since you now know her secret, you have to watch over her. Trust me, I will not tell anyone."

"You are the only human I trust," said Antonio and disappeared. He was walking to his car, thinking, A school full of vamps and our pray... an Angel. "I have to look over her now, and I swear, nothing will happen to her," he said outloud.

* * *

><p>Pandora woke up confused and with a terrible pain on her neck. Mrs. Newton had being waiting for her to wake, to give her some pain medicine, she knew her neck and head must have been killing her. "What am I doing her?"asked the girl while she held her head between her hands and pressed it hard. "What happened?"<p>

The nurse handed her a pill and answered her question with a lie, "You fainted in your second class. You have being unconcious for... maximum, five class periods." She watched the girl curiously and thoguht, How can you be an Angel? You are not supposed to be here! "Don't get up!"she exclaimed when Pandora started to get up.

"But, I have to go. My second day here, and I already skipped most of my classes,"she asnwered sitting on the couch to get a hold of her balance. "My neck is killing me!"she announced touching slightly her bandaged neck. "What happened to me?"she asked scared. She couldn't remember anything, not even when she had arrived at school, or even entered her first class. What was going on? What was this nurse hiding from her? There was a noise from outiside the room she was, they both looked to see what was going on when the flamboyant blue-eyed boy entered the room. His eyes showed worry and sincere pain for her. "What are you doing here?"

"Pandora, he will take you to your last class. We cannnot risk you fainting again. You might fall and no one might be there to help you,"said the nurse with absurd logic. Something in their attitude made her believe nothing of what she was saying, but she followed their play. She nodded, took her backpack and accepted Antonio's company... just for show. Antonio never took his eyes off of her, he needed to be sure she wasn't lying about her health state. He didn't know her much, but he could tell when anybody was lying.

They were walking towards the gymnasium, Pandora trying to get Antonio off her side. "You know, I don't want your help nor your worry. I can take care of myself,"she told him stopping abruptly and giving him a mad look. She was starting to get dizzy and lose her balance, Antonio was too close to her to get a hold of her by the waist; an electric charge ran between both their bodies. "Okay. maybe just a little. But, stay away from me,"she said stepping away from him. They were standing in front of the girl's locker room, and without a single word to Antonio, Pandora disappeared into the darkness.

The locker room was dark and there was a chatter between girls everywhere she looked. "Pandora!"screamed Taniah. She was already dressed in her soccer outfit, she looked like a model, but her eyes were full of worry, just the way Antonio's had been. "I saw you in the nurse's office. What happened? Are you alright?"

Pandora took her clothes out of her bag and started to take her pants off while she answered Taniah with another question, "Where is Toni?" She looked at her friend and answered her question when she saw the ugly look on her face. "I don't remember, but I'm fine now. Don't worry, Taniah."

"He's on the boy's soccer division, which, by the way, will cause a fuss. Anyway, let us go, "she said when Pandora was all dressed now. All the girls wore tiny shorts and tighth shirts, Pnadora felt uncomfartalble. They were going inside the gym, when Pnadora spotted Anna. "I haven't seen her in long while."

"I'll just ignore her completely. That's all,"she whispered.

"What?" asked Taniah. Pandora shook her head and looked away when she noticed Anna staring at her. As they walked into the gym, she noticed that the guys were also there. Didn't they have their own gym? This made Pandora even more uncomfortable.

"Guys!" screamed Toni from far away. The looked at him and walked across the room towards him. All the male eyes were on Taniah's body, with exception of two, who had their intense eyes on Pandora. She was about to join Toni up in the bleachers when she spyed Antonio and his brother sitting three people away from them. The blow of a whistle saved her.

Coach Barrientes, the tall skinny male, announced, "Okay! The boys will go outside and run for thirty minutes. Ladies, you will begin to practice your movements with Coach Alexander." Another blow to the whistle and everyone started to do what the coach had said. Moast of the guys were already half way to the exit door when there was a third blow to the whistle. Äntonio and... Pandora! To the offiice!" there was a chorus of whistles and "ooooh's". Every male eyes was now on her, and following the gazes, flirty whistles attacked her ears.

"See you,"mumbled Toni and Taniah waved her good-bye, while Anna looked at her enraged. Once outside, she wlaked to the locker room and withdrew her bag; Antonio waited for her. When she saw him leaning against the wall, waiting for her, her blood started to boil, but something within her told her she would be grateful he was there.

"Stop being so kind to me. YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" she exclaimed. I know more about you than youthink, he thought. When she walked ahead, he followed her and paid atttention to her every movement. It took them five minutes for then to arrive at the office, and when they entered, an old, skinny, white lady greeted them.

"There was a mistake on your schedules. They are fixed now. You can start them tomorrow. Now, that is all, you can leave now," she said to them and handed then their new schedules. As they walked towards the exit door, a sudden pain attacked Pandora and with a thud she collapsed on the floor. Antonio thanked the lady and picked Pandora up in his arms. He took her away from the building, to her car, and to the back seat. She laid down, sweating from the horrid pain. Antonio drove her to his house, where he lived with his mother, who was sick with cancer. She was tall, and thin, she only had a couple of days left, before leaving her son alone. On his part, Antonio was trying really hard to make his mother's last days the happiest she could have ever had.

Antonio parked the car at the back of the house, on an isolated side, and careful not make a lot of noise, he took the girl inside to his bedroom. To be a guy's room, it was pretty neat, he had a big collection a CD's, a big theatre, and a piano. As he sat Pandora on his bed, he saw blue veins appearing on her neck, where his brother had bitten her. "Venom! Ivan was not drinking her blood, he was trying to destroy her!" he said outloud. "He must know she can be a danger to him." He got a cloth out and got it wet with alcohol, then he pressed it to her nose. The strong smell woke her up inmediately.

"Make it stop! Please!" she pleeded, she was crying and sweating a lot.

"Trust me. I'm sorry if I hurt you more," he said taking his shirt off, and putting it under her neck. Holding her head up, he leaned down, and heard the blood rushing through her veins. He felt his fangs open his gums; he was getting hungry. "I'll only take the venom out, only that," he repeated to himself over, and over again. Antonio put his hand on Pandora's back and lifted her to a less painful position; his fangs punctured her neck one more time.

* * *

><p>Antonio's mother, Karla, woke up when she heard the painful scream of a girl and smelled blood. It had being so long since a big desire to stand up had flown through her. Carefully and slowly, she stood up and walked to the direction the scream had came from. It had to be from Antonio's room, he was the only one living there with her. The room was not far from hers, it only took her three minutes to get to the door. She didn't nock, just opened it and stood still, watching how her son feed.<p>

"Antonio," she whispered.

Antonio heard his mother call him from the door way, but he didn't have enough strength to answer her or to let go of Pandora. I'm draining her! he thought. Pandora couldn't fell anything now.

She barely had enough strenghth to say to him, "An... tonio, please... stop. You ARE... KILLING ME!" But still, he couldn't let go of her. He put his hand on her back and felt how she was about to get her wings out. I can't let her reveal herself in front of my mother, he thought. He got away from her and watched his mother with embarassed eyes. Pandora let go of a sigh and rolled to her right, trying to catch some air. She directed her gaze towards the door and watched Antonio take an old lady on his arms, but leaving her alone was a mistake, a big mistake. Who could she be? she thought, while losing a lot of blood, and fast.

"Ah!" she screamed in pain. She laid on the floor in a ball-like posture when Antonio busted into the room. The screams got stronger by the minute, the venom was out but she was dying slowly. He watched how her shirt was soaked in blood, and the disgustingly- delicious smell burned through his nostrils. He bit himslef and filled his mouth with his blood. Drink, Pandora, drink, he thought while leaning down to her lips. He was about to let his blood rush into her mouth when Ivan burst into the room.

"Swallow your damn blood! Let her die!" he said madly. It was teh first time Pandora had heard him speak, adn she was scared when she herad him. His voice was low, strong, and too deep, it made her get goosebumps.

"You bit her, brother!" exclaimed Antonio.

"You save her, and you betray your race."

Antonio lokoed at his brother with horror. How could he be so coldhearted? How could he be his brother? Then he remembered when he had saved Pandora in her apartment. "I have already betrayed my race," he answered calmly. Ivan's eyes were bloody red, he was furious. "Brother, she is not like the others. She didn't came her to use us, or even kill us! They ALL didn't come her to do any of that! YOU are the one who wants them dead!"

Ivan laughed and nodded, "Yes, you are right. Guess you are smarter than what I thought. Still, I don't want her close to my family," he said.

"We have never been family. Go away, leave mom and me ALONE!"

"Kevin, Kevin!" Pandora started to hallucinate. Her eyes where looking at empty space.

Antonio looked at her with sorrow, then his eyes were full of anger when he saw Ivan walk out of the room with a smile across his face. He looked back at the girl and said to her, "Open your wings, Pandora." He leaned to her ear and whispered harder, "OPEN THEM!" He bit his wrist and filled his mouth with his blood one again. Pandora's wings spread across her back, and at that instant, Antonio hugged her tightly and poured his blood to her mouth. "This will amke your red blood cells, reproduce faster, You'll get the blood you lost back," he told her. He pressed his hand on her forehead and erased her memory once again, and by teletransporting, he took her to her apartment.

He laid her down to her bed and said to her, "You're full of bad luck." He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his lips. He kissed it and whispered in her ear, "I will be around."

"I'm awake," she said with her eyes still closed. Antonio's eyes lightened up a little. "Once you erase my memory, a second time does not work, genius." she smiled, finally opening her eyes. "And now that you know my secret, please... shut up!" Antonio kept holding her hand, he smiled and looked at her intensely. He really liked this Angel. "Now that we know our identities..." she sarted.

"Stop. You're not my enemy. I consider you a great friend, and I... care about you," he said. He wanted to ask her about Kevin, but didn't want to upset her more, and as if she had read his mind she told him:

"Ask me."

He looked at her incredulous and nodded. "Who is Kevin?" Pandora felt anger boil in her blood, then that anger was directed to her wings, thus. making her release them.

"I hate these wings!" she exclaimed. She saw Antonio's eyes full with concern and controlled herself before answering him. "Every time I open my wings, I see a murderer on the mirror," he started to explain.

"What happened?"

"No one knows what truely happened... but me. You know, his sister is right in blaming me with her family's misfortunes."

"What happened?" he asked again.

"He was the only one who really knew who and what I was," she said with a sigh. "We were in a party and I got fairly drunk... too much actually. I released my wings and took him with me. I started to see foggy and feel... sleepy," she stopped to clear her throat.

"Stop if you want. I hate seeing you cry," he said smoothing her soft cheek.

"I need to tell someone," she said, and Antonio nodded." Then I started to lose my grip on him, and I... let go... of him," she was crying harder now. Antonio put his arms around her and she hugged him back. "I loved him, and I killed him! It was irresponsible of me!" she cried.

"It was an accident, stop blamimg yourself. I will help you forget about the accident and... Kevin," he whispered to her.

"Thanks."

Antonio looked at Pandora's chocolate eyes and smiledwhen she laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him harder. She slowly started to fall asleep, and then she whispered, "I don't like your brother. He's scary."

His smile widened and told her, "I won't let him get near you. I'll always be around for you, and only you." He took Pandora's head and placed it on the soft pillow, then he kissed her cheek and disappeared, leaving Pandora soundly asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Pandora was looking through her new schedule, then there was a sudden knock on the door. She could barely remember what had happened last night, but she did remembered Antonio had saved her, and for that she was greatful to him. She opened the door and on the other side, Toni was waiting for her. He was wearing pants and a long-sleve shirt, that only mean one thing:

"Autum is here! You should wear something warmer," he said walking in and sitting on a couch. He, then, looked at her and with bemused eyes told her, "You look extremely happy today, why?"

She hadn't noticed the huge smile on her face until he pointed out her happiness. "What are you talking about? I'm like always!" she lied with a shy smile. Toni looked at her again and smiled curiously. She looked at him back, and then like crazy people, they started laughing; there was another knock on the door.

When Pandora opened the door, "Well, somebody is happy today," Antonio pointed out. "Hi! Hey, can you give a ride to school, again? I swear this IS the last time." Pandora looked at her cousin again and they laughed one more time. They drove to school in complete silence, this time Toni taking the passanger's side, no more deceptions. All the silence was rare, and Toni was the one to break it by turning the radio on. Pandora tried to not pay attention to the words only the rhythm, but that was enough to remember beloved torment. She thought that not hearing the romantic words, shie wouln't remember him, but it was all in vain. Just the music was enough to caught her off guard. They were half the way to school, she remembered Toni had turned the radio on to plug in his iPod. He repeated the song the girl couldn't stand; Here Without You by Three Days Grace.

"No more music, Toni, sorry," she said turning the radio off. That song had being the last song Kevin had sang to her in the ear. She could still feel and breath his scent. The scent that drove her crazy. Toni was looking at her intensely, trying to figure out what had happened to his happy cousin, but he looked away when he saw the first tear roll down her pink cheek. They arrived at the school inmediately caughting sight of the Twin car already parked.

Toni walked out of the car and dismissed himself, then walked to the cafeteria. As Pandora parked her car, she saw Ivan leaning on his, his stare focused on her with hungry eyes. Antonio slammed the door hard enough to get his brother's attention, and when Ivan looked away from the girl, she felt her shoulders lighter.

Antonio gave his brother a nasty look, and when Ivan saw his eyes, he grinned at him and walked away. Right then, Pandora walked to the cafeteria but in a safe distance behind Ivan, Antonio behind her.

Pandora oppened the cafeteria door and bumped into the girl that had being using her reserved parking spot on her apartment's building. "What is it with you adn Antonio? Huh?" she asked madly. Pandora didn't know how to answer, so all she did was stare at her in amusement. Änswer!" she exclaimed.

"Karly, hi!" said Antonio interrupting the tension that had being arrising between the two girls. So, you know her? thought Pandora... what? Antonio gave her an inocent look then directed his glare at Karly. Ï... I was wondering if maybe you would want to go to the movies tonight... with me?" he asked nervously. WHAT! exclaimed Pandora in her mind. She looked at Karly and contained herself to not laugh, Karly's face was shock, her mouth was wide open, same with her eyes, she grabbed to the stair's bar to keep her balance, then she blinked furiously. "So, what do you say?"

"Uh... yes? Yes!"Karly looked at Pandora and made her ayes seem naughty, then she said, "I'll love to." Antonio gave Pandora his back and with a kiss on Karly's cheek, he walked into the cafeteria. She was astonished, but grateful again. At least Antonio had stopped the unforgivable, she have a small sigh of relief and walked into the cafeteria.

As she walked in, Toni and Taniah grabbed her by the arm and took her to the library; it was paradise. Pandora was in Paradise itself! Book of every size and shape greeted her, the aroma of new books invaded her nostrils. She was in Heaven.

"There's a new guy I want you to meat," Taniah said bringing her about to the real world, then she walked away leaving Andrew to hold her. But Pandora's plan wasn't to stay there waiting, she wanted to get out and search for a good book. It had being so long since she had last read, and temptation was irresistable. As hard as she struggled, Andrew followed his girlfriend's orders, he didn't let go of her. Pandora saw her friend approaching her, she being followed by a boy. I truely don't want to meat any new people, she thought. Softly, but hard enough, she hit Andrew's ribs and when he released his force, she walked away to the Fiction section.

Hundreths of books called out to her, her eyes seemed to be little shiny stars. The Host by Stephany Mayer was one of teh first books she spotted, she grabbed it and sat on the nearest couch. She then, looked up and saw that the boy was no longer in sight, and Taniah was giving her a demonic look. When Pandora looked away, a flash of red caught her eye and a sudden chill ran down her spine and through her whole body; she shivered. When she looked at the red shadow again, she noticed the gay-like posture and hair style, then the familiar eye color.

"Your cousin," said a familiar voice, she looked towards the voice and two beautiful blue eyes blinded her. Antonio was seating at the other end of the same couch. "Ivan doesn't like books, so don't worry so much," he said with a grin on his face. He was not looking at her anymore, he was looking down to the book he was reading; Romeo and Juliet, famous play by famous Shakespear.

"Pandora, you are gonna pay so bad!" Taniah exclaimed getting closer to her, Pandora shivered again and closed her eyes. "The poor boy thinks you dislike him! Now..." she whispered angrily, then the bell rang. " Ugh! I'll see you lunch!" she walked away towards her boyfriend, then he soothed her anger by planting a sweet kiss on her lips. Inmediatelly, Pandora looked away and began to study her new schedule.

"First thing on the list," she told herself outloud. She looked at the number then at the teacher's name, and finally at the course. "Piano! Awesome!" she covered her mouth when the last part of her sentence had come out as a squicky scream, she laughed at herself then looked at the other side on the couch. Antonio was gone. She walked to the laberian and checked out the book, then hurryngly she walked towards the music building. It was cold, the chilly air hit her face hard, making her pink cheeks even more pink. It made her look as if she was blushing.

She entered the music building and was welcomed by the soud of trompets, violins, violas, cellos, guitars... pianos! Second Heaven, she toughgt. She looked right and left for room number 113 when a big hand grabbed her by the shoulder, but she recognized it. "Toni, even though I've been absent, I can still remember your huge hand on my shoulder. What are you doing here?" She laughed and turned around.

"I have orchestra. May I take you to your new class?" he asked also laughing. She nodded and laughed harder when he made his arm in an angle and she hooked her arm around his. They arrived at the door, it had a no sign of room 113, but instead of a Pianofortte. Toni unhooked his arm and looked at his cousin, "There ya' go. I will see you at lunch, right?" he asked.

"Well, actually, since I already know where the library is at, I was gonna go during lunch, but if I change my mind... yes, I will see you at lunch," she replied back and with a smile she entered the room. When she looked at the students, they all had earphones on, and their hands were moving in different speeds, apparently playing the piano.

As soon as she settled down, a lady greeted her, "Welcome to piano class. You must be Pandora Heewitt," she said extending her hand to shake Pandora's. "I'm Mrs. Lambert, I've been told by Kevin, our beloved Piano Star, that you have the incredible ability to play the piano with such grace. Was he right?" Now the teacheres were bringing sad memories back. Pandora only nodded to everything Mrs. Lambert said, until the teacher clapped her hands loudly.

"Listen everyone!" she announced. "This is Pandora Heewitt, our new memeber for our piano class. Today she will be playing one of her favorite songs to us, so, please be respectful." She looked at Pandora trying to figure out the name of the song, Pandora whispered the name of the song so that only the teacher could hear. "Sakura Kiss for Piano,"she announced. "Wonderful then, begin!"

Pandora sat down on the piano seat nearest to the exit door and quietly popped her fingers. I hope I remember it well, she thought nervously. She started playing in the D Major scale then decended to C; her eyes closed. She took in all the pleasure in listining to her music, she could feel en electric current passing through her body. It had being so long since she had last played the piano, almost a year to be exact, and she was enjoying every minute that passed by. She had missed this sensation so much, and now it was back. For the first time since she lost Kevin, he wasn't haunting her memory. He was letting her rest for a while.

A boy had being watching Pandora intensely since she had started playing, and right then he had noticed her wings. Even though they were invisible to the naked human eye, his eyes were focused on them and on the faint aura she gave away. She had the power he needed, she was an Angel. She was the girl that will remain by his side forever.

Pandora had just finished playing the last note when sudded clapping came from the door way. She remained still as Death and watched with scared eyes at Ivan. A horrifying fear covered her completely when Ivan's eyes captured her glare, he had paralyzed her.

Mrs. Lambert made a frowned face and walked slowly but angrily towards him. "Go away! Stay away from my class!" she assaulted him. Ivan held his hands high, a sign of innocence, then he had stepped out of the class while Mrs. Lambert threw the door closed on his face. "Carlo, tell Pandora what we will be doing this year and explain what she has to work on. I'll be back in a sec," she said going out and closing the door more crefully.

Pandora looked away from the door and started looking around the room to see who Carlo was. Sure enough, the eyes she had felt watching her back all the while she played, kept staring at her while their owner stood up. A tall, chubby guy, with red hair and hony-colored eyes stood up and walked towards her. He sat down real close to her and said,"Today we'll be working on our major scales, A, C, D, and G." He started playing them, his hand touching hers.

"No need to show, I know them real well," Pandora told him dedicating him a sweet smile.

Carlo looked at her white smile and thought his heart beat might give away his arrising feelings, then he looked away and started again. "Okay then! This year we'll be giving a Christmas resital on December..." the bell rang and everyone walked out of the room, all participating in a conversation.

Pandora stood up and grabbed her bag, "Thank you!"she said to him and walked out of the room. She was so desperate to get away from the ugly feeling she had felt when Carlo had sat next to her that she didn't see a pole infront of her. A pair of chubby hands atopped her from hitting it, also atartling her. She turned around to see her savior, and was afraind to see and feel Carlo so close to her, his hands surrounding her waist; she could smell prespiration. "Thak you, Carlo," she said struggling to get away from him. "Um... I need to get going. Carlo... LET GO OFF ME!" she screamed when he wouldn't let her go. She felt the boy's breath on her neck, a high, high pitch cry came out of her lips.

"I want you..." he whispered and stuck his togue out and tried to lick her neck. She had her eyes closed when a strong hand grabbed Carlo's head and pulled it back. Inmediatelly, Carlo let go of Pandora. "What the... !"

"Cousin, cousin, cousin. Don't bother her... or else! You know what I'll do," Ivan said. "She is mine," he finished saying while taking Pandora's hand and pulling her away with him. Once out of Carlo's sight, Ivan stopped his tracks and said to her, "Carlo's my cousin, not Antonio's... lucky bastard!" he started walking until they were inside a dark corridor. "Could you lend me some..." he pushed her against a wall, then in a deserted room, he pushed her harder against the inside wall of the room. "... blood," he finished. His fangs were at the edge of getting Pandora's neck pierced, when the nurse came running in. But Ivan didn't let go of his grip on the girl's waist, instead he held her tighter to him. He looked a the nurse with a defying look, the nurse stared back with fierce eyes.

"Esperanza Newton, get the FUCK OUT!" he yelled at her, a red glow in his eyes. With disbelieve, Pandora watched as the small colored woman walked out of the room, leaving her alone and defenseless. Once again, Ivan leaned to her and whispered in her ear, his breath making her shiver. "We don't want to ruin our lunch, do we now?" He lowered his mouth and kissed the awkward scar she had on her neck, then, he pierced it once more. This time the blood flew through his mouth, not burning him, but leaving a trace a grace. He enjoyed to finally drink an Angel's blood; he felt pleasure. His bite destryed her neck again, his sucking making her immobile.

Not only fear ran through her, but terror. A terror so strong it made her legs and head lose track of where they were. Ivan's gulps were so fierce she could hear her blood running down his troat and crashing in his stamach. Where was Antonio when she needed him? Hadn't he promised to be there for her and ONLY HER? Pandora started to feel awkward when Ivan started to slide his hands to her back, pulling her closer to him.

Why am I not hungry anymore? he thought. I still wan to keep a hold of her, only... he stopped sucking and started kissing her neck. Soon, the blood stopped flowing through her injury. He had never felt such nervousness while eating. Why now?

Pandora started to feel weaker than ever, her hands dropped to her sides, and her head collapsed on Ivan's chest. Inmediately, he stopped kissing her delicious neck and looked around for a place to leave her. He spotted a sofa, and then knew he was in an english room. He laid her down and noticed that the bleeding had stopped, but still, she was almost dead. Antonio was the only one that could cure her, but where was he? Ivan wiped his mouth and left the responsabilty he had created.

As soon as he was out and out of hearing distance, Pandora got up and walked towards the door. The bell rang. I don't want to go to the library anymore, she thought. She was walking towards lunch and down the hall when a hand grabbed her. She looked up to see who it was, then her eyes widened when she saw Antonio. So, now you show up? she asked to no one in particular. He was pulling her to the library, his hand holding hers felt warm and comforting, never fearful or scary. She liked it, just the way she had liked when Kevin held her hand, or even touch her by accident.

The first time she had seen Kevin, it had been an awkward scene. She was remembering it. She had being walking to the main office and had seen a boy running. He didn't look where he was running to until he had bumped into her, making her fall with him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was going. Sorry," he had said. He offered his hand to help her up and she took it, the warm feeling covering her whole body.

"Merci," had being the only thing sh ehad said. Kevin had looked at her surprised adn then he tapped her shoulder softly, a warming sensation surrounding her. He gave her a loving smile, then he had gone back to his running.

Now, looking at Antonio's hand, she whispered,"Leave, Kevin." Then Antonio stopped and opened the library door, he guided her to the farthest sofa and sat her down, while he stayed up, walking back and forth. After two long minutes, he decided to sit by her side, his hands playing with each other; he was nervous. "I need your help," he finally said.

"With what? Your date with Karly? Sure! Whatcha need?" she said sarcastically. After she had being almost devoured by Ivan, and she had prayed for him to appear - which he hadn't - she was not in the mood to hear about "Karly" "Well, tell me! I need to keep going, now!"

"I need to know how to treat Karly without being mean or anything," he exclaimed gazing at his playful hands. When he looked at her, his blue eyes said all the contrary. He wanted to get away from the date. "Well, are you going to help me or not?"

"No," she answered him, she was being serious now. "You need to figure that one out by yourself. If you truely like her, the right actions and words will flow through your body like you're used to it." She got up and looked at the boy. He's so much like Kevin, but not quite, she thought and started to walk away.

Antonio took a moment before saying something else to her. He wanted her catch his message, "I don not like her at ALL," he whispered. "I... I..." he stood up and walked up behind her. She was giving him her back, and a strage feeling of warmth and pleasure passed from her hands to her heart. He held both of Pandora's hadns, carrising them from behind. She stepped away and looked at him serious again.

"Why did you invite her to the movies then?" she asked him, her voice cracking with the question. Hid blues eyes said everything. He not only wanted to prevent Karlt from getting Pandora mad and exposing herself to the public, but he wanted to learn from her why girls lied so much, and faked. "What did I faked about?" she asked getting mad.

"Your feelings," he answered walking away from her ans to the sofa. "Not only did you faked happiness and confidence, but you lied to yourself. Pandora," he said looking at her in the eye. "Pandora, you where crying blood tears, your heart is broken, and you don't want it to heal!"

Pandora's face showed astonishment. How could he know all of that just by spending a couple of hours with her? How can he KNOW? "Faking and lying are something... HIDING is a completely different thing!" she whispered at him madly. They looked at each other for an instant, tension invading them like thunder. "Go to your date! I do not care! Have fun... just do what you wish!" she finally said and madly she walked out of the library, with a couple of tears escaping her eyes. Antonio put his face on his hands, What have I done? he asked himself mentally.

Toni waved a hand at Pandora when he saw her entering the cafeteria, she didn' have a happy face. The girl sat on her cousin's table and out her face on her hands. Why did it bother me that Antonio was going out with her? she asked herself. We're not even nothing! "Are you gonna eat?" Toni asked her and she shook her head. "What's wrong?" Once again she shook her head.

When she raised her head, she saw Taniah and her boyfriend with the same dude from earlier in the library. "Omigod!" she whipered annoyed. Better get this over with, she told herself putting a happier face on.

"Hi, Pan!" Taniah greeted while Andrew only raised a hand. "Look, this is the guy I was telling you about. Pan, this is Gabe, Gabe, this is Pandora, but we call her Pan."

"Hello," the boy said with shyness. Nice, thought the girl. "NIce to meat you, finally."

"Finally?" she asked confused.

"Yes, I've heard a lot about you."

"What hve you heard about me?" she asked thinking, I like this guy, and he has a funny face and voice. We might just get along.

Gabe walked around the table and sat in front of her. "I've been told you were pretty, which is more than true," he said and she could feel her cheeks blushing. "That you're smart, and that you play the piano."

"Well, true enough so far. What else? Or is that all?" she said laughingly.

"Oh, and that you're an awesome soccer player!" he added with a huge smile, which showed his perfect, white smile. Every one her friends started to laugh.

"Awesome?" Toni questioned. "She can't even kick the freaking ball!" he laughed.

Pandora dispised one particular thing over all... being laugh at! "I'll show you that I AM good at soccer! Better than the best players at this school!" she challenged.

Toni got up and said to her, a wicked smile on his face, " Okay then. Outside, there's a bunch of guys that play soccer. Two of the best are there. Prove what you've said... cousin!" he said eying her incredulously. They all walked in a single line and went outside, Pandora was sweating from nervousness, especially when she looked through the window to the guys handling the soccer ball. As they finally stepped out, the poor girl was shaking. The way those guys managed the ball nade her want to go back in time and not say what she had said. Oh, boy! she thought, then she screamed in her mind while her eyes opened. WHAT! "Ivan, Antonio!" Toni screamed. Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no!

"Why you calling them?" she asked bewildered. As soon as her mouth was shut, Antonio and Ivan were running up the steps effortlessly. When they reached the top, where they were standing and waiting for them, Antonio looked at Pandora and she stuck her tongue out to him, then playfully she looked away.

Toni started to say in a rush, trying really hard not to laugh, "Pandora here says she can beat you at soccer. Whatch say? A little game? Up to three goals."

Antonio didn't look at his brother, and he had to admit that playing again with him didn't made him excited like it used to. "Sure! Let us go to the soccer field, kay?" he said. They all nodded and ran to the other side on the school. Pandora, Ivan, and Antonio were the first ones to get there and they started stretching. "We'll take it easy on you," Antonio said while stretching his hands over his head. Pandora could see his beely, all muscle, hard and tan, her mind started to wander.

She shook her head and said, "Not a chance. Give it all you've got." She looked at Ivan who was stretching his legs, she though she could hear his stomach growl, she looked at his face to find that the sun rays made his eyes give an almost... charming shade. But still, she was afraid of him. Fianlly. Toni and the others arrived and with that she said," Let us start." The ball rolled and Antonio and Ivan rocked, the ball seemed to be glued to their shoes. They ran in long strides and the ball only got away from their feet like three inches! Pandora was bewildered. They had only five minutes playing when the bleachers started to get full. All were cheering for the brothers, they played with such grace Pandora thought she didn't stand a chance, but she knew something they didn't. The Chilean and The Shooting with Chamfer. She never knew where or how she got those abilities, but they had helped her win numerous games, preventing her from humilliation.

Pandora studied the movements the brothers were doing until she memorized and she could predict what the next move was going to be. Her strong was defence, and just with that, it had being hard for the brothers to score their first goal. The game was going to be longer than what they had planned, and just as a cue, the bell rang but no body moved. The bleachers stayed packed up, and what Pandora saw next was incredible! Antonio ran with the ball up to half the field, when she was in front of him, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. She could feel a smile appearing on his face while he grabbed the ball with the sole of his shoe and threw it up in the air, then he jumped and with his head, he send the ball flying to Ivan. He landed in front of her, his smile so seductive it made her blush, but she returned him the smile and turned to see Ivan.

Ivan was running the rest of the way to the net when suddenly he tripped. He tripped! But it wasn't so big of a problem, before he could completely land on the ground, he kicked the ball -which was still on the air- with his left foot and sent the ball flying to the net, scoring their first goal. Inmediatelly, she called a times out and ran to the bleachers to Toni.

They were standing by the back of the bleachers, Toni laughing at his cousin, "They're busting you! Give it up!"

"Ah! I just gave them chance. Just watch next. Hold in to my clothes will ya!" she said taking her pants, sweater and blouse off. "I'm getting hot and I do not want to smell," she said sarcastically. Toni nodded and then his cousin was gone. Pandora was now wearing short shorts and a female muscle shirt, every guy stared at her. As soon as she was back in the field, teachers started to show up, but no one really cared. They stayed to watch how the gane was going to end.

Antonio saw Pandora with a sparkle in the eye. What a girl! he thought. Then, when she clapped her hands they were back to the game.

Like Pandora had said to Toni, not once did Ivan or Antonio touched the ball, and Pandora with skill, balance, and creativity from the abilities she posessed, she scored two goals, one after the other. Antonio and Ivan were breathless, she had made then run like never before, secretely using the air to give her more velocity. She was runnig down to the net, Antonio coming to her from one side and Ivan from the other. She looked at each of them, then when they slipped, trying to trip her, she secured the ball between her legs and jumped high enough to block their attack. She was already in front of the net when they were barely starting to get up. Slowly, she let the ball down to the ground and started doing a couple of dominals. She ran back to them, just enough to jump to the air and kick the ball from high. The ball didn't go stright, it was going side ways, but with the force she had used and the angle she had hitted it in, as it got closer to the net, the ball went in to it as if it had a magnet pulling it to enter it. And with that, Pandora scored her third goal, but when she landed a bad move made her ankle twist, making her kneel in pain. There as no applause from the bleachers, only silence, then whispers. She didn't care, she had had fun beating the two "best" players of the school, and all by herself. She was proud.

**_Longest chapter so far! Hope you guys like it. Thanks alistarmusic & adorableprincezz fro telling me this story doesn't suck... lol... _**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

"Wow! You are awesome!" Taniah screamed. She was standing with Andrew and Toni, who was with his mouth wide open trying to believe the last shot Pandora had made. When he finally came about, he said:

"Be my coach!"

"I knew you'll win," Gabe confessed coming up to her and smiling. Andrew only gave her two thumbs up and nodded. Pandora was laying down on the grass, her ankle was finally stopping the throbbing, but it still hurt.

Antonio saw her laying down and almost ran up to her to help her up, but stopped on his tracks when he saw a stranger offering his hand to her. Don't take! Don not take it! he thought to himself. But Pandora accepted it, and with a big, shy smile, she got up, crashing with the newcommer's chest once she was up. "Who's that guy?" Antonio asked outloud.

Ivan was also looking in her direction, and he had a similar question to that of his brother. "Who's touching my meal?"

The soccer coaches were approaching Pandora, all they had seen coming from a girl had astonished them. She was real good at soccer, her strong was defence and they needed a good defence, they could make an exception and let her play with the boys. They congratulated her and asked her, "We want you to be our varsity defence, on the boys team. What do you say?" The small, skinny brown man, coach Alexander, according to everyone, looked at her with shiny eyes, she was what they needed.

Then coach Barrientes said,"We think that with you three," he pointed to Ivan and Antonio who were walking towards them. "we might get to be known as the Undefeated Team. It can bring good prestige to our school!"

Antonio and Ivan were getting closer now, she looked at her freinds and asked them." Guys, what do you think? Should I accept?" Gabe was holdong her by the waist, trying to keep her on balalnce since he had watched how bad the landing had been.

"Well, that's up to you," Andrew said for the first time since the game had ended.

Pandora didn't want to get away from her friends, specially since she had just arrived and was getting to know what had happened since the last nine years. "Thanks, but no thanks," she said with a proud smile. "I'll stay with my friends and work on my movements, I'm out of practice," she lied. "Next time, maybe?" Both coaches nodded and shook hands with everyone present there at that moment, then they walked away without telling them to go back to class. Well, that's that, she thought. "Man, it's cold!" she said and started to shiver.

Antonio saw her and and started taking his jacket off. "Here, you can wear this," he offered handing her his leather jacket.

"You played with this on?" Taniah asked him eying the costy jacket. He shook his head and pointed to the lower bleachers, signaling them that he had lefted there. "Oh, I see!"

"It's not really cold for me, so you can wear it," Antonio continued, and with shaky hands she took the jacket. As she was putting it on, the exquisite smell of Antonio invaded her nostrils, making her want to go to him and smell HIM.

"Hey, Pan!" Andrew's voice brought her back to Earth and made her forget about her thoughts. "That's a really weird scar you've got there," he said pointing out her neck. "If I didn't know vampires do not exist, I could've sworn one bit you!" They all looked at her neck while she let go of a tense, nervous laugh and covered her neck. "Anyway, you guys were great, but I think we have to keep up with our classes now."

And again, as if a cue, the bell rang. Before they were all gone, Toni told her, "Oh, Pan! Your clothes," he handed them to her and and asked with a wicked smile on his face, "How's your ankle?"

Pandora looked at him with fierce eyes them smiled. "Good. You guys can go. I can dress myself," she said and started to unfold her blouse. She was wearing a black blouse, with ajustable dressy pants, also black, and flats. The pants and blouse made her curves show off more, this making Antonio inhale outloud. Everyone started to walk, including Gabe who had been quiet most of the time. Once they were far enough to not see her clearly, she started to put her pants on, but then her ankle gave a terrible scream of pain. She was slowly falling when a strong arm caught her.

"You should be more careful," the blue eyed boy said. Pandora stepped away from him and started to put her pants on, but then she started to fall again. Antonio grabbed her by the waist and helped her put them on. She could feel his hands on her waist, she could feel how they didn't want to let go, she could feel his hands vibrating. She got away from him and when she did a wave of dizziness covered her, thus, making her fall. Embarassed, she sat up and started to take his jacket off. "Leave it on!" he said.

"I'm putting my blouse on!" she said to him with a smile. Once her blouse was on, she stood up and handed him the jacket. "Here."

"Put it on, I know you're cold," he said taking the jacket and slowly sliding her right arm in to the first sleve. He stood infront of her, his hands coming from behind her and taking her other arm to the other sleve. All the time he put his jacket on her, he didn't stop staring at her eyes. His dark blue eyes were burning through her, her head throbbed and her heart beat got faster by the second. Once he was done, he said, "Look Pandora, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be rude or anything," he apologized taking her hand in his and pressing it against his. Pandora didn't like the way he was talking to her, so she started to take his jacket off. Antonio shook his head and took a step back while saying, "Keep it, it'll get colder at night."

"Apology accepted, but look... I'm not going to sleep with your jacket on! That'll be weird! I mean, we're barely getting to know each other," she started nervously. She eyed him siriously then looked away when her eyes darted to his lips and hers started to vibrate. She cleared her troat and said in a hurry, "Now, go to your next class and be pretty for your date. Don't let her alone or keep her waiting, that gets on a girl's nerves," she added in a whisper. Antonio laughed and smiled at her when she started to get up in a hurry.

Antonio was still seated down when Pandora's ankle let out a cry of pain. She grabbed her ankle and started jumping up and down util she lost balance and started to fall again. Antonio followed his instincts and knelt then he grabbed her waist and made her fall softer. Once they were both on the ground, Pandora noticed Antonio on top of her and how gentle he was holdin her injured leg. His hand was carefully placed on her tigh, making it stay a little high above the ground, and the other hand was on her back. Slowly and without taking his eyes off of her, he placed her leg to her side and with that same gentleness, he took his hand off her back.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked. Pandora only stared at him for the moment, she was unable to speak. "Pandora?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm... I'm, alright," she answered him in a shaky voice. That's when she noticed her hands on his hard chest, she took them away and let out a big sigh. "Can you help me up?" She asked once and for all; he nodded with a smile.

From a far, Gabe watched as Antonio helped Pandora up and to her next class, but even though he didn't like what he was seeing, he let go of a good sigh of relief. When he had seen Antonio falling on top of her, his blood had started to boil, and his back had being excited. He was greatful for all the training he had had before arriving there, otherwise his wings would've been exposed. He didn't feel any romantic or evil feeling towards Pandora, of that he was positively sure. But he felt something closer, as if they were family.

"No one will hurt my sister!" he said outloud. "No one!"

* * *

><p>"Criminal Justice!" Pandora screamed when she saw her schedule for the third time. She still couldn't believe she had that class, it had always been one of her favorites! "That's awesome!I've been interested in that for such a long time!" she said rising from her desk and jumping up and down, ignoring the little pain her ankle gave out, then she hugged Gabe. "I'm studying this, imagine when I'm older and I'm taking the actual course towards the FBI..." she made her voice deeper and scary then she whispered, "... Criminology!"<p>

Gabe stood up from his desk and held Pandora's shoulders. "You're lucky your day ends with your favorite class. I'll end up bored and with a headache!" he said and walked with her to her class. "Luckily, I'll be walking with you, since our classes are in the same direction."

"I know! That's so great too!" she replied. "Let me ask you, do you have a sister or a brother? Or are you a single son?"

"Why the question?"

"Just curious, you don't have to answer."

Gabe took a deep breath and closed his eyes. If he was sure she was his long lost sister, then he had to be honset with her and not hide anything. "My parents... I never had a mom or a dad," he said. Immediately, Pandora wanted to him but she stopped short. "The man who took care of me though, was my mother and father. He died a month ago."

"I'm so sorry," she started to say and for no apparent reason, her eyes swelling up with tears. Gabe saw her and hugged tight against his chest. "I was told by the lady that found me that my mother and father had died in a car accident, and that I'd lost by big brother," she said crying harder now. "I need a big brother!"

"I'll be your big brother. I also lost my little sister, but now I'm sure she lives and I'm going to find her. But listen to me," he said leaning down to see her face. "Don't cry. I'll always be your big brother. Now go to class, your big bro doesn't want you to be late!" he smiled at her and she smiled back. He wiped the tears off her face and gave her a warm hug, she kissed him on the cheek, the warmest kiss Gabe had only had once. She is my sister! he thought and once she was inside, a tear escaped his eye.

Pandora entered the room more alive than ever, she couldn't even feel or remember when Ivan had sucked her blood. She took the seat all the way infront of the room, it was the only place she could hear, pay attention, and see everything the teacher said. The classroom was pale white, cool, anhad manu vocab words, many pictures of successful arrests, justice, and a Criminal Minds' poster. She would love that class. There was a noise and she noticed the door knob turning, and through the doorway came Anna and Karly, chatting like best friends... and maybe they were. Kary sat next to her desk and Anna on the other. Oh, they were going to make her class suck!

"What are you doing here? You weren't here yesterday!" Karly assaulted.

"Schedule change, so did Antonio. There's a pretty darn good chance he'll be here any moment... Oh! There he comes!" she said eyeing the door and watching him enter. She looked at Karly and saw her amused face, she put her head down -her arms surrounding it- to not let go of a laugh. Antonio sat on the seat behind her, she could smell him and his jacket. It smelled so damn good! She inhale profoundly, then laughed a little at herself. It was just a jacket. Not just any jacket, she thought. HIS jacket, she inhale again.

"I smell good?" asked a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw him smiling mischiviuously at her. "Finally a class with you, love." Love? Why? she questioned herself. Her eyes were wide open and she slowly turned around to face the front.

Karly had heard what Antonio had said, she looked at Anna and she nodded at her, signaling to do whatever to get Antonio's attentnion. "Hi, Antonio," she said turning back to look at him. "We... we have a class together, cool, ain't it?"

Antonio looked at Karly and smiled wyrly, "Sure," he said heartlessly. He poked Pandora's back in order to get her attention, once she turned he said, "So, Pandora, are you ready to catch some bad guys?" he asked all excited. I cannot talk to him, she thought. He has a date with Karly, who happens to be hearing everything we say, and then Anna's here. Of course, she would humilliate me if I dare say something to ruin her "friend's" date. She looked at Antonio in the eye and smiled nervously. Oh,man! Should I give him his jacket back?

To her salvation, the teacher entered the room. He was talll, brown, hot, muscular, and young. He sat behind his neat desk and started to take roll. "Karly Archy, Kyleb Arevalo, María Cano..." once he was finished, she sat back and did nothing. Nothing! Not what I expected at ALL! Pandora complained in her mind. She wanted him to something to stop the conversation Antonio and Karly were so engaged in, it was drving her crazy and she didn't know why. She was bewildered at Karly's plan, she knew she planned more than a simple movie time. She lowered her head once more and surrounded it with her hands, Antonio's aroma invaded her personal thoughts again, and to her mind came the day she had thought he had a wonderful butt. She sat up and took his jacket off.

"Here, I don't need it anymore," she said and once she left the jacket on his desk she turned to face the front of the room, then lowered her head again, but Antonio's smell had penetrated her blouse, she smell of him. She tried to not pay attention to the conversation but it was impossible, specially when Karly said:

"I was thinking that maybe we could go have some dinner ofter the movie, or... go to my place."

"I'll love that," Antonio asnwered not really into the conversation anymore. She looked at Anna, who was seated besides Pandora, and saw the way she glanced at her, she reflected hatred and agony in her eyes. Then he remembered what Pandora had said to him, Anna blamed her for Kevin's death.

Thirty minutes passed, Antonio and Karly where still talking, Anna was now giving them ideas as to where to go, and Pandora was dying of boredom. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Mr. Moore answered," Come in!" Pabdora never lost sight of her "new brother" she fixed her gazed on his back all the time; she felt complete just to know he was there. After a couple of seconds, "Pandora!" the teacher called. When Pandora lookd at hiim he added, "Grab your things, you're leaving." Pandora stood up and grabbed her things, but she didn't go until after she said to Antonio and Karly:

"Have fun you two!" Her face was adorned with a happy smile. "Anna, have a nice day," she added when she looked at the pettite girl. Gabe looked at her with a smile on his face, they walked to the door and before going out, she hugged him and he put his sweater over her shoulders.

Antonio looked at them bemused and at the same time concerned. What was going on between those two? They barely knew their names. Are they together? Where's he taking her? he quiestioned himself. He shook his head and tried to pay attention to his conversation with his date, Karly. It was almost impossible! Every time he tried to listen to Karly, the image of Gabe and Pandora hugging blured his vision, or Pandora's wings would block his assumptions.

Finally the bell rang and "polite Antonio" accompained Karly to her car. "See you at eight, then?" he said helping her to her car. He held her hand while she sat down, then he let go of her and searched the parking lot for any sign that Pandora was still there. She wasn't at her car, and the car was still there, where was she? He looked back at Karly and when she nodded he leaned down and kissed her cheek. It was nothing like kissing Pandora's soft pink cheek.

"See you," she said and closed the Mustang GT's door to start the engine. Once the door was closed, she thought, He's gonna be mine. A hottie like Antonio with me, all my friends will be jelous! And Pandora... Oh, poor Pandora! She drove to the exit and then she dialed THE number. "Carlo," she said to the phone once the boy picked up. "The new comer, Gabe, might be Pandora's brother. Tell Him, we have two in sight."

"Karly," Carlo started to say in his leader voice. "Make Antonio go against the girl. And when his fury wins, she's gonna be gone." He hungged up, and smiled to himself. Who would think a chubby guy like me would cause damage? he thought. No body notices me, and the Angel I wasnt doesn'r either. She prefers mycousin Ivan, what a shame. But I saw her neck, it was bitten. Could she possibly be Ivan's grudge?

"No. She's not my grudge," Ivan said coming out from the shadows. How did he know...? Carlo started to wander but Ivan finished his thought. "I penetrated your mind, dumb ass. And to be hines for once in my long lasting life, I love yoyr plan to destroy Pandora and my brother ant once."

Carlo smiled a wicke smile then adressed his cousin, "We might just get along after all, cousin. We might just get along." He looked at Ivan in the eye then he turned serous and said, "You can be my source of information."

Ivan looked at his cousin and thought maybe he was right. "What do I need to do?" he asked sounding serious and demanding.

"Prive yourself worthy of my trust. Tell me... or rather... FIND OUT if I it really is true that Pandora and this guy, Gabe, are really realted to one another." Ivan looked at him and nodded.

"What do they have to do with your plan?" Ivan asked before Carlo could continue.

"I have a treaty with an Angel who wants power. Turns out that one of his men rebelled against Him when he found out his sister had the powers he needed. The thing is, he needs to kill the girl and drink or eat her flesh. Now, enough with the questions!" Carlo said. Ivan's eyes were wide open. How could some one eat another person just for power? But it was something he would do if ment he would have control over everything. A wicked smile appeared on his lips. Oh, yeah. Just what I needed. Power, he thought.

"Okay, now what?"

"Your little brother is having a date with one of my allies, Karly. I bet that by now she has Gabe taking Pandora to the same restaurant they are going. Follow them and inform me of everything that goes on between the Gabe dude, and between Antono and Karly. Now... GO!" Carlo ordered him and made a demamding face. Before Ivan left he shot Carlo a bloody look, "Don't talk to me in that tone, bastard!" it said. His eyes turned to a bloody red color and then he disappeared in the shadows again, and through the door's key hole, he passed out of the room in his mist form.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

"Pandora, Gabe!" Toni screamed from across the parking lot. He was walking with another guy, and it seemed he was the guy he had been bragging about since the first day they had encouter with each other at the doors of a store. Pandora waved at him, and smiled at Gabe. She had been at the library with her brother, trying to get out of school and from the boring Criminal Justice class. They had come out from the south side, and they were now walking toward her car. As Toni closed the distance between them, Pandora noticed the exaggerated smile his face was adorned with. "Pan, remember the guy I told you about when we first saw each other?" he asked excited.

"Toni, how could I forget if you kept on bragging about'im!" she exclaimed and shot him a laughing look. Toni gave her a demonic look and at the sight of it she added, "Yes, I remember, why?"

"This is him!" Toni answered smiling and hugging the guy's arm. Pandora looked at Gabe who was looking at Toni hug the guy's arm, his face also showed confusion. "And besides that, I have awesome news!" His eyes seemed as if they were shiny stars, or more than that, as if they were heart shaped shiny stars. He was really happy, and that gave away what he was about to say. "Alberto and I are engaged!" he basically screamed.

"Wait, you're getting married?" Padora asked a little confused and incredulous.

Toni looked at her and soon his happy face went gloomy. "No, we are just in a relationship," Alberto answered politely and he started to blush wildly.

"You should chose your words more carefully, Toni," Gabe finally said letting a small laugh escape his lips. He then put his arm around Pandora's shoulders and started to walk toward her car. "Let's go, Pandora."

"Wait! One more thing!" Toni yelled from across their spot. He hadn't moved an inch, "From tomorrow on, Alberto is going to pick me up. So, cousin, you don't have to wake extra early to bring me to school," he said, the happy smile reappearing on his face. They waved them good-bye and walked to Alberto's black hummer.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Pandora asked Gabe once Toni and Alberto were out of hearing distance.

Gabe smiled at her and said, "No, thanks. I have my own car, but," he added when he saw Pandora's eyes turn a little sad. "If I get here before you I will wait for you right here." Pandora's face lightened up and she smiled. "Well, I have to go. Work." He kissed Pandora's forehead and walked to his green Mazda.

Pandora got to her car and and drove away, suddenly there was nothing on her mind but the fact that she needed a job. I, too, have to get a job, she told herself, but where? She had been driving without a destination for ten minutes when a sign caught her attention. "Avait Besoin D'aide" it read. How convinient, she thought and smiled at her luck. She drove to the parking lot and parked her car right infront of the sign. And in a Cinemark, awesome! Help needed, here I come! she exclaimed in her mind. She could not see anything from the outside but she was sure everything could be seen from the inside, for as she got out of the car a young man greeted her.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the gray haired man asked her. His skin was light, that was the feature that had caught her attention, he had green eyes and a big white smile.

"Um... yes. I'm here because of that sign," Pandora answered him pointing to the french sign on the window. She looked back at him and caught him staring at her face. "So, I wanted to know what training I need to have to get the job."

"Well then, let me take you to the owner," the man said and and started to walk back inside. Once they were inside, he signaled her to go in the door near where the tickets were revised, then he gave her directions as to what door to go to. "Down the hall and third door to your right. Good luck," bofore she could be completely in the hallway, he cleared his troat and said to her nervously, "I'm Harry."

"Thank you, Harry," she said and without giving him her name, she walked into the hallway and started looking for the door Harry had told her to look for. She's cute, very cute. Even cuter than my girlfriend, Harry thought. Finally, after three long minutes Pandora reached the door and carefully, as if it were made of crystal, she knocked on it.

"Come in," a female voice from the inside said. It sounded old and tired, Pandora had been a victim of a tired old owner back when she had worked in San Antonio, Texas. She walked in and looked around the room, which was empty, the walls were bare, only one wall was decorated by a big photograph of a young man. He had blond hair and gray eyes. No one she knew or remembered knowing. Her eyes stopped at the lady's desk, it was really organized and neat, a phone rested at the right end of the brown desk. The lady was in her mid-fourties, she had grayish hair, black eyes, and thin brown skin. "What do you need sweety?" she asked Pandora in a sweet manered tone of voice, but she had never looked up to see her.

"Hi, my name is Pandora Heewitt. I came bocause of the sign outside," she imformed the lady. She looked closely to the name tag on the woman's breast; Alicia Rassmusen, it read. At the mention of the sign, Mrs. Rassmusen looked at her from head to toe and vice versa, then she smiled.

"Sure! Can you start today?" she said while going back to her writing. Pandora nodded, and even though the woman hadn't looked at her she said to her in a positive response, " Okay." She pressed a button on the phone and said to the speaker, "Harry Claire, report to my office. Claire, report." Pandora had a darn good feeling that "Claire" was the guy that had told her where to go. After waiting for five minutes in complete silence, there was a knock on the door and through the door came good-old Harry. "Harry, show this young lady around and give her the Cinemark's shirt," she said then directed her voice to her. "You have to wear the shirt every day of work, with kaki or black pants." Harry nodded and so did Pandora.

They were walking to the locker room where Harry handed her a black shirt. It was a cotton collar shirt, at the right breast it had the name of the cinemar, La Cinémathèqhe Française, and on the left it had a name tag. Before getting out Harry whispered and winked at her, "In my opinion it looks best with kakis."

They were behind the counter where they served the popcorn and drinks when suddenly, Pandora was faced by an audience of waiting people. There were two rows, adults, teenagers, and kids with their parents. Harry stood behind a mini-computer screan and looked at the people waiting to get their orders taken. "Watch what I do," he said to her and smiled. "Next costumer is yours." The first person in the row was a small woman, probably in her twenties, he smiled kindly and said, "Yes?"

"One medium popcorn, one medium rootbeer, two M&M's and a Lucas, please," she said looking on the glass to look at the delicacies.

"That'll be £10.89," Harry said to her and took the money she gave him and he handed her her things.

"Thanks," she said.

"Sure, have a nice view!" Once the lady was gone, he turned to Pandora and laughed at her incredulous face. "You're up!"

Pandora took the same register Harry had taken and eyed the next costume; a big, buff man. "Yes?" she said nervoulsy.

"One extra large popcorn, two large cokes, and two Icee Cokes," he said in a deep voice. Pandora processed everything to the small computer easily, she was proud to have done a good job.

"That'll be £21.59," she told him and l handed him his things. She didn't received a "Thank you" or anything. She looked at Harry and with her eyes she asked him if she had done a good job. Harry only gave her a smile a two thumbs up, and now to the tickets.

Standing behind the little stand, Harry grabbed the costumer's tickets and cut them in half, then he signeled them what auditorium to go to and handed them the other half of the tickets, then they were in. That's it? Pandora asked herself. "I can do it," she told Harry.

"Very well then. You will stay here, good luck, Angel," he said and left her alone on the stand. Why had he called her Angel? Did he knew something? Nah! Pandora continued to rip the tickets and lost track of time. It had been a long day and she was getting kind of tired. Soon though, a big row of people formed and as soon as they were there, they were gone. Suddenly, the entrance door flew open and through it came a flamboyant girl dressed in a black dress, which made her show her female friends to the public. They didn't buy any snacks, they went directly to the ticket stand, and it wasn't until then that she noticed it was Karly and Antonio.

"Hello," Karly said exposing more of her two female freinds. How could've I possibly forget about it? she asked herself. But, it's still too early, she looked at her wrist watch and noticed it was barely 7:55pm. Now Karly's going to make fun of me, she said to herself. Oh, well. Like I care. I'm starting to make a living out of myself, unlike her.

Pandora smiled at her and took their tickets, once they were ripped, she handed her the other half and said in a polite way, "Down the hall, second door to your left. Have a nice view!" Once they were in she remembered Antonio hadn't even glanced at her, she could feel the longing feeling to have his eyes on her, searching for something on her body that would make her and him want to be closer to each other. But he hadn't seen her. Two more hours passed by and Karly and Antonio were out of the auditorium, she had been cutting tickets and as she had watched them leave, she had expected a handshake or something... nothing. Antonio's arm had brushed her back and he hadn't said anything. It seemed to her as if he was mad at her, but why?

"You look tired," Harry finally said when he had seen her yawn. "You're done for taday. And since you go to school, you'll get out of here 'bout this time, 9:30pm. Be here at five, which will mean you'll work for four hours, good enough, right?" he asked her and she nodded tiredlessly. "See you tomorrow." He gave her a handshake and then she walked to the locker room to grab her stuff.

She was searching for the car keys when she noticed something white on the window. She grabbed it and read it:

**_My Dearest Pandora, if you want to see to the show tonight, _**

**_follow the directions on this paper. You have no idea how MUCH Antonio promised. _**

**_I bet you'll never forget what you'll see! You are going to have blast! _**

**_You know, I bet his lips will taste like bloody chocolate! Delicious!_**

**_Don't be late adn don't make me wait. _**

What is she talking about? Pandora wondered, then her cellphone rang. "Halo?" she answered in a shaky voice; it was Gabe. "Hi Gabe! What's up?"

"Hi, Pan. I was wondering if maybe you and I could go have some dinner tonnight?" he said sounding a little worried from the shaky sound of her voice.

"If you'll wait 'till I get ready, sure! Wgy not?"

"How long will it take you?"

"About fourty-five minutes."

"The time it takes me to get to your house. Okay, then I 'll see you in fifty," he said a smile spreading across his face.

"Sure. Bye."Pandora hungged up and right when she did that, Karly's note invaded her mind again. What did she mean by "show"? She hopped in on to her car and carefully drove to her apartment. She had no idea where Gabe was taking her, but she wanted to be formable, she wanted to look pretty. It took her ten minutes to get to her apartement, she had payed no attention to the beautiful parks close to he home, and bacause of that she had won some precious time to get prepared. She had locked the door and had gone directly to the shower, and now the hot drops of water massaged her back, she was enjoying her shower when she remembered Gabe. She had lost track of time and now she had to do multiple things at once to be ready at in time. She got out of the shower and wraped herself in a towel, then she walked to her room and opened the closet, she grabbed her hair dryer and started grabbing the most formal thing she had. First she fineshed doing her hair and once that was done, she put some make up on, then it was time to get dressed.

She was wearing a black, strapless dress up to her knee, on top of that, a small white sweater decorated the plain black dress. She wore silver high heels with a platform of number two, then she adorned her neck with a silver necklace. She was putting some perfume on when there was a knock on her door, "Coming!" she yelled.

Shee tood before the door and straightened her dressed as she got prepared to open, then she released a sigh and quickly opened the door. "Hi, are you ready?" Gabe asked her. He wore a tuxedo, and that made him him look real hadsome. His strong chest showed off more and his hazel eyes shone like a shooting star. His brown skin looked lighter than what it had looked that afternoon and his happy face gave away a true resemblance of relativeness to Pandora.

"Yes, let me go get my purse," she said, Gabe nodded and entered the girl's home. Pandora disappeared in her bedroom and grabbed her purse but did not went out until she had said a small prayer so that everything would go right. She looked at herself one more time in the morror and nodded, she finally went to where Gabe awaited her. "Let's go." Once the apartment was locked, Gabe lead her to his Mazda and opened the passanger's door for her, she smiled at him adn sat down. Once he closed the door she started to put her seatbelt on when Karly's note popped out to her mind. What did Karly mean with "show"? she asked herself again. Gabe was already igniting the car when she shook her head and told herself not to worry about it, that it was probably a joke or a prank or whatever.

"Mind if I put some music on?" Gabe asked. She hadn't known she was still thinking about the note until Gabe shook her by the shoulder and asked her again, "Mind if I put some music on?"

"Huh? Oh, no, go ahead!" she answered him and returned to her daydream. Not even the hard core music of Gabe distracted her from her thinking, she just kept on thinking about what had Karly meant with the freaking "show" thing! Could she had meant that Antonio would show his true self to her? Might he or she or both, be planning on killing someone? "Ohmigod! They're getting in the same bed!" she exclaimed getting out her mind and joining the hard core Gabe.

"What!" Gabe said while turning the radio off. "What are you mumbling about?"he asked and decreased his speed limit.

"Oh nothing. Just... nothing,"Pandora answered him feeling embarrassed and her cheeks turning hot red. They had been driving for almost twenty minutes and still he hadn't mentioned where they were going, and then Pandora saw the sign. "Restaurant 58 in the Eiffel Tower?" she questioned.

"Do you know it?"

"Yeah, I think so," she said not sounding so sure of herself. "There's some blury memories with some other people and me. I think I can still remember the taste of teh cheese rabilis. Can I order them tonight?"

Gabe was parking the car right infront of the tower, he turned to see her and smiled kindly. "Pandora, you can order anything you like. Tonight, we will celebrate you and me being brother and sister." He got out of the car and walked to open the door to her, she took his hand with a big smile on her face and walked to the resevation man. The front doors were made out of clear glass, they were beautiful and right as they entered, the delicious smell of wine and fancy food greeted them. "Reservation for Pandora Heewitt," Gabe said one they were infront of the man. Why hadn't he used his name? A waiter in his mid forties lead them to a table for two, the view they had has amazing. "Merci."

"Gabe, this is awesome!" Pandora exclaimed. They were seated by the farthest window from everyone. The lights shone brilliantly and beautifully, the splendor they gave away could light up Pandora's happy and excited face. It also cleared her mind of any negative thoughts, the only thing she thought about was her new relationship with Gabe, whom she loved like a real big brother.

Gabe smiled and said, "I knew you'll like it. That's why I chose to be over here by the farthest window of the restaurant."

"What will I serve you?" a waiter interrupted his speach. As he looked at the people he noticed they noticed his familiar face. He leaned down to Pandora and whispered, "Hi, cousin!"

"Hi, Toni! Hey, can you bring me some cheese rabiolis?" Pandora asked feeling her cheeks turn a light pink shade for no reason at all.

"Make that two," Gabe said, the smile on his face spreading more. "They ARE my favorites too, you know!" Toni wrote everything down on a small note pad, to everything he nodded in a serious way. Pandora hadn't seen that part of him, he looked so unlike himself! "Oh! And red wine, please," Gabe added. Toni smiled at them and walked away to get their orders. "What a cuincidence."

"I know! Anyway, thank you very much," Pandora said to Gabe in a very polite way. "For taking me out and making me forget about my bad times and bad memories," she added when she saw the confused look on Gabe. He nodded and then looked away to see who else was in that room. Two faces gave away familiarity but he wasn't sure since the guy had his face low and the girl caught his attention by exposing her chest to the public. He cleared his troat and returned to Pandora, who was also looking around the room, just in the opposite direction he had been looking.

Pandora was looking around the room, nothing seemed unusual but for some reason something just didn't fit the picture. This was the kind of place someone might go in on a date, with a friend, or with family, all occasions required nice, formal clothing, and smoeone in that room did not fit that qualification. He was wearing black jeans, black hoodie, black tenis shoes, and he was looking down, but for some reason she could feel his gaze on her and Gabe. His aura seemd familiar but something or someone was blocking her from really knowing who he was.

* * *

><p>"They're here," Ivan whispered to a little microphone on his hoodie. She looked at the girl not so far away from him and saw her nodding while looking at him. "It looks like they have some kind of celebration going on." He lifted his eyes a little higher to have a little better view of Pandora and Gabe. A moment ago it had seemd as if the girl had figured out who he was until she had looked back to Gabe and had smiled kindly at him.<p>

"Babe," Karly said looking in Ivan's direction then nodded. She saw Pandora having a good time with Gabe, she was smiling and giggling and laughing at anything in particular; maybe Gabe was a good joke teller. She thought of a way to provoke her. I'll let her eat a little, then... she thought and exposed more of her two female friends. Ivan was still looking in her direction, and at the sight of her white, perfect chest, his hormmone started to run wild. "Babe, can we order now?"

"Sorry," Pandora apologized to Gabe. She had been laughing uncontrollably, amlost running out of breath, and Gabe had watched her in amazement. Gabe shook his head and laughed himself, thus, making her laugh again.

"Here you go. Enjoy, cousin, Gabe," Toni said leaving their plates infront of them and filling their glass cups with red wine. Pandora looked at him and smiled. Toni left them with a pervertic look on his face, thinking their dinner night had something to do with romance.

"You give your first try," Gabe said smiling up at her and waiting to see her reaction. Pandora looked at him awkwardly then smiled at him playfully. As she took her first bite, Gabe watched her and laughed. She still holds her fork and knife the wrong way, he thought. Just like when we were kids.

"Um! Delicious, Just like I remember! What's so funny?" she added when she saw Gabe laughing, but he shook his head and continued to smile at her. "Your turn!"

"You're right!" he exclaimed after taking his bite. Something about the way he held his fork and knife made Pandora wander about her real big brother. He held them the same exact way; perfect. "It's as delicious as ever!" They both enjoyed a laugh. They ate and drank for a while, then after twenty-five minutes of slow eating and big chat, Toni came by again.

"Desserts?" he asked.

"Cheese Cake!" Pandora exclaimed in a high tone of voice.

"Vanilla shake, please," Gabe said politely but smiled like a small child. Being with Pandora made him act just like one. He is so nice and cute, Pandora thought looking at him intensely. If only I could remember my brother. But I was so young, I cannot remember. "Are you okay, Pandora?" Gabe asked after seeing her stare at him for quite a big while.

"Huh? Oh, yes! I was just trying to remember my brother." She looked around for Toni. "Where's my cousin?"

"He... left to get our desserts."

"Wow! He's fast!" They both looked at each other for a moment then they laughed out loud, a couple of people looking at them. Once again, they looked at each other and in little hushed voices and laughed again. "I... I think I'm getting hyper!" Pandora whispered, Gabe looked at her and smiled a little too loud this time.

"Shhh!" came from behind Pandora. "Cousin, you are too loud tonight! I haven't seen you like this since you arrived." He adressed Gabe, "What ever you are doing, do not stop!" The three of them started laughing happily, that drew the attention of three people in particular.

"That sounds like..." Antonio said trying to turn around to the direction the ball of laughter had come from. It's time, Karly thought. "... Pandora!" he yelled accidentally. Karly grabbed his face between her hands and planted him a deep kiss.

Pandora turned toward where she had heard her name being called and to her surprise, she saw Antonio. Kissing with Karly. She had barely started eating her cheese cake and she was sorry to leave it the way it was. She put her fork down and automatically her face turned sullen. I do not care, she told herself, but she didn't know why she felt her heart had being broken for the seconth time. I truelly do not care! But her eyes were not a part of her control at that time. She looked at Karly, who was still holding Antonio's handsome face. Why wouldn't he get away from that bitch! A tear rolled down her cheek, Gabe saw her and looked the way she was looking.

At what he saw, he was getting mad. How could Antonio do such a thing to Pandora? First he acted like he was interested in her, and then he was kissing with "Karly". Pandora had finally her head down when Antonio stood up and pushed Karly away, then he started walking in their direction. If he dares come here, I don't care what people will think, I will destroy him! Gabe thought furiously.

"Can we go?" Pandora asked, her gaze still down.

"Sure!" Gabe said standing up and leaving some money the table. Pandora grabbed her sweater and her bag and walked infront of Gabe to make the distance between her and Antonio longer. Gabe had already paid their resevation, so they just thanked the man and walked out of the restaurant in a hurry to the green Mazada. Mean while, Karly and Ivan smiled evily. Antonio was paying his account of his reservation, or Karly's reservation, since she had been the one to call and make it. Pandora and Gabe were already driving away when Antonio finally came out of the restaurant with an expression of sorrow and regret. Pandora looked at him and turned to see Gabe, faking they were having a conversation and trying to change her sad face. But still... a tear escaped her eye.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

A week had passed and there had been no sign whatsoever, about Antonio. After seeing what had happened between him and Karly, Pandora had not been interested on finding out what he was doing or where the fuck he was. But that was only her opinion, her thought, the varsity soccer team had a different opinion. They didn't get tired about asking where he was, if anybody had seen him, or IF something had happened to him. Up until a couple of days ago, they still had been searching for him, the soccer championship was going to start in two days and they needed a good defense. And it wasn't until that morning that they had remembered their female defense player. Pandora was walking to her car, school was already over and she wanted to get done with homework and get her mind strictly tight up from wondering off to Wonderland, when the coaches called her out.

"The soccer championship finals are around the corner, tomorrow, and we really need a defense player since Antonio has gone missing," coach Barrientes explained to her. He had also being the one to know something had gone wrong between the missing boy and her, he had a hunch about her bad attitude lately and that was the reason she had accepted. "This game can get your head out of the gutter."

Coach Alexander had given Pandora a new uniform, he had provided her with the schools' supplies because according to him, hers' were low quality.

It was the day for the most important game of the season, and the coaches had made it clear that they couldn't lose. By wining this game, they could be identified by other schools as Undefeated!

The coaches were giving the players orders about wining the game or having to run four laps around the field for the rest of the school year. And they couldn't blame anyone for losing - everyone looked at Pandora and snorted -

"But I haven't practiced with you! How will I know your plays?" she argued confused and frustrated.

"Do not worry, you will know once you see us!" Coach Barrientes had said to her in the most encouraging tone ever. They were loading the bus now, it was almost completely full. Pandora sat all the way to the back not wanting to be disturbed or bothered by anyone. She got her Mp3 out and plugged the ear bud into her ears, some music made her relax, and relaxation was exactly what she needed to concentrate on the game, not lose, and get Antonio out of her mind once and for all.

Pandora looked out the window and waited to feel the bus engine run and drive away. She had her eyes closed when coach Barrientes sat besides her, he poked her arm to get her attention. "Sorry," she told him getting the ear buds out.

"Do you have any idea where Antonio is?" he asked nodding to her apologies. "Ivan told us you two had something going on," he added when she shook her head. She looked at him fiercefully. "Lie?" They both looked at each other. "A couple of nights back, Ivan told us, by phone, that Antonio was in grave danger, and that you and your brother were behind his insecurity. That you two were... kidnaping? Antonio?"

"NO!I was with my brother, we were having dinner at Restaurant 58, I saw Antonio having dinner with KARLY, not ME!" she said putting emphasis on the girl's names. "Besides," she added when the coach put a confused face. "I barely knew Antonio. When Gabe and I left, Antonio was standing at the foot of the restaurant's door, that was the last time I saw him." She, for some reason she did not want to know, was starting to get worried about Antonio. To be honest, where was he? Was he still with Karly? Was he alright? "Where is Ivan?"

"We haven't seen him or heard of him since the day he called us to tell us lies," coach Barrientes said. He was as confused as Pandora was. He had no idea why Ivan had lied to him to to sooner or later find out the truth. He nodded to himself and stood up to walk up to the front of the bus; Pandora closed her eyes again. If Ivan and Antonio are nowhere to be seen, Pandora started to think then as soon as she started, she stopped.

Pandora had no idea why she was being so sentimental lately, and she didn't know why a tear escaped her eye right at that moment. Then she found herself remembering how wonderful and peaceful her life had been in the USA. Maybe I'll go back after school's over, she told herself. Her brain searched for one memory in particular and as it found it, the gears working together stopped and the face of her angel covered her eyes, but the tears continued to fall.

Kevin walked to Pandora leaving Anna alone in his car. He had intersected Pandora when she had been about to go back to France. He walked around the car, his brown hair dripping wet as the storm continued its route across the country. His car was in front of hers, and she got out of her car and and took three steps toward him before stopping, soon she too was soaking wet.

"Please don't go," Kevin had said while softly caressing her cheek. Pandora looked away and at the same time Kevin's hand came up to grab her face between his hands. "Stay with me." He leaned down to her and brushed his lips softly against hers, Pandora started to shake and as if her hands had their own life, the grabbed Kevin's wet hair and pulled him closer to her. Now, his lips moved fiercely and passionately with hers, they took one-second breaks to take in some air, then either Pandora or Kevin would pull then back to each other. Kevin's hands were now on her back, making her curvy body adjust to his. He smiled when Pandora bit down on his lower lip and blood started oozing out of it and into her mouth, she didn't stop. She continued to kiss him and he didn't complain.

From her brother's car, Anna cursed them with unlucky, painful, disastrous love.

Pandora touched her lips, her eyes still closed and whispered, "My first kiss. I can still taste his blood." I haven't been kissed by anyone else since, she thought. Twenty minutes had passed and finally the bus came to an abrupt stop, at the feeling of the bus stopping, Pandora wiped the tears away and straightened her face. Automatically, her mind told her everything was going to change at that moment, that her life was going to be happier but harder to maintain that happiness. She stood up nodding to herself and got off the bus with the other players.

The Parc de Princes, a wonderful small soccer field, where they would be playing against the last school, the finals. Pandora looked around to stop and the sound of a familiar voice speaking in Spanish. "Mira, traen una chica. Seguro y ya ganamos." The voice was so familiar but she couldn't quite place it in place. She decided to not look at the person and continue to follow her comrades. They opponents started to laugh at what the boy had said. They also started to walk inside, but apparently to one of the boys Pandora's butt was irresistible.

Right when Pandora felt her ass being touched, she turned fiercely toward her new enemy and pushed him against a wall. A wave of rage invaded her body and she didn't know from where she had gather such strength. "Voulez-vous commencer àse battre si tôt?" she told him angrily. Now that she looked at him more closely, she recognized him as one of Kevin's friends. The boy looked at her with fearful eyes as she let go of him and started to walk to her team's locker room.

As Pandora walked away, the boy that had been ridiculously frightened by her thought, I know her. Pandora Hewitt. He got his cell phone out and started to dial a number in which he had little hope of being answered. The phone rang three, four, five times, finally when he was about to give up, the phone was picked up.

"What do you want, Rogelio?" a raspy voice answered.

"My, my, if it isn't Mr. Depressed!" Rogelio said in sarcasm and anger. "What I'm about to tell from our National Soccer Championship will truly kill you!"

"I don't want to know. I have more important things to do than to..." the brown-haired boy said frustrated.

"You are eighteen years old! Get a hold of yourself, idiot!" Rogelio was seriously mad at that moment. "Now, listen. Come to Paris..." He was cut short.

"I don't want to! Just..."

"LISTEN! Come to Paris, this is about someone, this is about you not being dead, this is about telling the truth!" Rogelio screamed through the phone and hunged up. If he got the message, he'll come, Rogelio thought. Gee, making everyone believe he was dead!

Rogelio walked to he team's locker room and took his call out of his mind. Meanwhile, the brown-haired boy, prepared to make a really important call and go to Paris. For some reason, what Rogelio had said about someone, had caught his attention. He was going to Paris because he had a good feeling to find her there and because Lucifer would know.

Pandora was seated on the bench on the soccer field. The first time of the game was already over, and the second time was starting. How can people play with so many people watching? Pandora wandered while looking around at the bleachers full of fans and admirers. She looked at her hands, which were seating like hell, then she wiped them on her uniform and looked at her shoes. Suddenly, a whistle was blown and that caught her attention. One of her team mates was on the ground, his head between his knees and his knees were covered in blood. I wonder what happened? she thought.

"Pandora, you're up next!" coach Alexander screamed from afar while he walked toward her. "Ian was injured and he wont be able to play the rest of the game," he said once he was at her side. Pandora nodded and wiped her sweaty hands again. Pandora started to stretch until a man spoke through the microphone.

"Number Forty goes out and Hewitt replaces him with number fifteen!" the raspy voice said. Number fifteen? Great, my least favorite number, Pandora argued with herself. She rant into the field and took her position as defense-midfielder. The ball rolled again and as soon as it did, she was running with it. After being able to keep the ball to her team, always prohibiting the other team from getting near the ball and scoring any goals, the first time was over. The refferi blew his whistle and raised his right hand up in the air to say the first time was over, and with that the players shook their hands with the other players and walked to their locker rooms to rest their running feet.

"I guess there's nothing to say but to keep doing a great job!" coach Barrientes said happily.

"Everyone is trusting the girl too much," coach Alexander complained. "Look here," he took out a white board and began to draw. "Defense... move forward to cause offside. Don't rely too much on the girl. Well, anyway... Pedro and Pandora should always be close to the opposing team and pass the ball to open team mates, not only to them. Other than that, I guess we are doing a pretty darn good job here."

"Time. Let's go everyone!" coach Barrientes called from the top of his lungs. Pandora was the last one to get out of the locker room, and her head spun in a terrible cry of pain. I can play, she thought, I can still go on. The cold air and bright sun greeted her with delightment, telling her that is was okay to keep playing.

Pandora took her place as midfielder and looked around to see the rest of her team mates. The whistle was blown and the ball started to roll; the other players yelling at each other in Spanish.

"¡Pasala! ¡Estoy abierto!" she heard and saw one screaming. She ran toward him and blocked him from receiving the ball; she bump it with her head and ran toward their net, then she was blocked by the guy that had touched her. Pandora's leg came up automatically and the ball flew in the air toward her head. She quickly jumped up and hit the ball, making it change direction when it came in contact with her head. One of her team mates caught the ball and ran as if a bee had stung his butt, thus, scoring their first goal.

Rogelio was astonished, he didn't know what had happened when he had been completely blocked. The people on the bleachers applauded and screamed with excitement as their team scored making them have the lead. Rogelio stared at Pandora and wondered if she really was THE Pandora Kevin had grieved for. He remember her as being shy, strong, and small talk. This girl is five as strong, not shy at all, and... I have no idea about the talking. And she knows how to play soccer! Rogelio thought.

Pandora felt eyes on her back and turned to see Rogelio staring at her, she returned the stare and ran to her position. Her team's captain smiled at her and they both nodded at each other. The ball rolled once more, the opposing team having the ball in their possession. They had been running for fifteen minutes non-stop and Pandora was slowing down.

"Run, Pandora, run!" coach Alexander screamed. Fudging coach! she thought. Can't you see my chest burns? Can't you see I'm about to die here! She picked up her pace and kicked the ball right before a member of the opposing team passed behind her. "Yeah, girl!" the coach screamed. Jerk! Pandora thought madly. You're embarrassing me, gee! Now what? No! she complained when three boys blocked her path.

"Merci," she said with sarcasm. This time she kept running until one of the boys tripped her. The referi blew his whistle and gave the boy a yellow card, the boy helped Pandora up and went back to his position. I am tired! she kept complaining; the whistle was blown. She took a couple of deep breaths and something amazing happened. While she ran, her body started to feel lighter than ever and all trails of shyness and tiredness were gone. "Im' open! Pass it!" she screamed and the ball was thrown to her, Rogelio running toward her. One step, only one step. Pandora took one step and Rogelio was left behind her.

"It looks as if she is flying!" the microphone man exclaimed.

Pandora not only flew, but time also did and scoring their second goal, the game was over.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

Everyone was walking to the bus and getting on their seats, but the adrenaline in Pandora's blood was irresistible to ignore. "Mr.!" she screamed over the roaring of the bus. "I'm going to stay here. I'll go when I finish my business!" she said standing up and walking in a hurry to the front of the bus.

Coach Barrientes noticed how nervous she was and told her, "Your family will be waiting for you." But Pandora shot him an angry look, thing she had never done before. "On the other hand, I think you are old enough to find your way back home!" the coach said afraid. He nodded to the girl letting her get out of the bus and saw her walking with no destiny.

:How long will it take you to arrive?" Carlo asked. Ivan had being imprisoned for a week for not following Carlo's orders but he had managed to get away and was now hiding inn the shadows. He saw an Iris message in front of Carlo and watched with delight at the other person. Lucifer! he screamed in his mind.

"The girl needs still to gain her powers, and while she does not know about them..." started to say the tall, beautiful white-eyed, black Angel; his wings the same color as his soul, black. "We have a chance on getting closer." Why the hell would they want Pandora to gain her powers? She's more dangerous once she has them! Ivan thought furiously.

"How long? I'm in a hurry here!" Carlo kept complaining while his fat face grew with impatience.

"Then if you want to do things correctly, you will wait!" Lucifer's eyes went from a snow white to a bloody red. "You recruited to me because you knew once I had the power, you and your kind would be free in the world!" The Iris message was gone leaving Carlo furious.

"That fucking son of a bitch! The freaking girl could already be gaining the powers! Ivan!" he exclaimed. Ivan got out of the shadows and and walked toward Carlo. "Look for the girl and bring her to me!" he ordered him.

"Sir," Ivan said while disappearing in the shadows once more. His black clothing making his now-stronger gift easier to control. He disappeared between shadows looking for a girl with a delicious smell of blood. Around where she lived, she was not. Where could she be? he wondered. What if I warn her? Carlo's getting on my nerves, he said to himself. The sun touched his dark eyes and he flinched away in pain. And I hate following his orders!

Pandora reached the top of the Parc des Princes and made sure no one was there watching her. The adrenaline kept flowing through her body, finally reaching her wings. A blue light started to appear behind her and for a moment she thought some one had followed her, but when she turned to make sure, there was no one in sight, and there was sure as hell no light; once again the light came from her back. She turned but there was no light. She turned her head to see with the edge of her eyes and then she saw it. Her wings were covered with the blue light, her eyes followed the glow and she discovered her whole self was covered in blue.

"What in the name of... Earth!" she exclaimed. "Thy even look bigger and stronger!" The adrenaline kept flowing through her body until it made her feel as it was going to make her explode and burst in flames. She jumped to the sky hoping the wind would make the flames disappear, but instead they got bigger. They didn't hurt her or even made her feel hot, they just made her feel alive! The more she flew, the stronger the adrenaline became and stronger her light glow. I have to get the adrenaline to stop! she thought frightened. But the thought made her lose control of her wings and as if they had their own life and thoughts, they took her away.

From the shadows of the bleachers, Rogelio watched as Pandora was surrounded by a blue flame and as she took away flying. "What the fuck!" he swore about what he had seen and at the way a shadow moved passed him and followed the girl.

Ivan watched as the blue comet raced across the sky, immediately knowing he must follow it; he followed it. He was still struggling from what he should do, either warn her or take her to Carlo who he now despised. He soon snapped out of his day-dream when he noticed the path he was following. Why is she going to mom's house? he wondered and then the answer strike him; Antonio. Of course! Antonio! he said sarcastically. Then, the road changed from a civilized road to a forestry one, and the comet lowered down a bit so it would not get hit by the trees. Ivan then got a good view of what the comet was; Pandora. But why's she glowing blue? he asked himself. Could those be the powers Carlo and Lucifer were talking about? If they were, they were late on getting their hands on her without her powers.

A horrible smell came from the house, as they got closer the smell got stronger. "I can't stand it!" Ivan exclaimed forming back to his human form and recognized the horrid smell. "Death." He went back walking not wondering if his mother was dead or... Antonio.

Pandora saw the white house in front of her and her wings started to decrease their speed, slowly letting the girl land on the back of the house. Where am I? she wondered. Her adrenaline had ceased, giving her back the control of her own over her wings. And what is that smell!

She looked up to see the large window to a bedroom open and a bit of the smell coming from in there. She slowly flew up and looked at the messy room. "I've been here, except it was neat," she said out loud. She stopped at the edge of the window frame and hid her wings while she entered the familiar room. Slowly and careful not to make any noise, she searched the room, but it was empty.

As Pandora reached the door, the smell intensified and it began to make sense to her. Could it be dried blood? A lot of dried blood? she wondered as she walked down the hall . No, it cannot be so much! she kept on thinking as the smell kept on intensifying. Then, she saw the big piano, "Antonio's house!" she exclaimed out loud and stood watching the big wooden door in front of her and had to cover her whole nose and mouth with her hands. A dead lady laid on the big king size bed, and she recognized her as Antonio's mother from the last time she had being there. "This cadaver has a long time here. Four days minimum," she said out loud as she studied the old lady. "Why won't Antonio bury her? Antonio!" she finally recognized he was nowhere to be seen. If he had being at the house, he could've spotted her presence immediately.

As she got out of the room and walked to the room where she had entered the house, she started to get dizzy, and as she got close to the bed, she collapsed there for a second. She took deep breaths and put her hands on her chest to get her heart beat calmer, and closed her she opened them after three minutes, a figure on the highest part of the back tree caught her attention. That has to be him, she thought getting up from the bed and getting closer to the opened window. The image of Karly kissing Antonio invaded her mind once more; she shook her head and started to get on the opened window frame. For a long moment, not a sig of movement came from either part of them, and once again the adrenaline came from her wings. They spread out vigorously and took her the the top of the tree, just in time to catch Antonio from a very painful and long fall.

Antonio was unconscious, and Pandora horrified at all the cut he had on his head and arms. "What happened to you?" she asked him without expecting an answer. Her wings took her to his room and once they were safely in, she put them away and laid Antonio on his bed; he almost looked dead. When she touched carefully his head with one hand and one of his arms with the other, her body immediately started to glow white. "Oh, so now's white? What's going...?" she stopped wondering as she saw how her glow covered Antonio and his head and arm were healed; his arm moved.

Antonio felt a warm hand on his arm and head and started to feel better. I'll never climb a tree ever again, he told himself sarcastically and flinched. A sweet smell started burning through his troat, it was the smell of A type blood he could never forget; Pandora. He started to straighten up when her hand touched his forehead softly and pushed him down again.

"Keep still, damn it!" she exclaimed in a whisper while slowly she started to unbutton his shirt. She gasped as she looked at his body; partly because he was so freaking hot and sexy, and partly because he was covered in bruises and scratches. "What in the world were you freaking doing?"

Antonio smiled because part of his brain told him she was dying from touching and the other because it told him she was mortified. "I was trying to cling the tree as a normal person," he answered, then he was out again. And as he did, his nightmare started.

Antonio peered through the little opening from his mother's door and listen to his father, a strong, young, brown man and Ivan.

"He ain't normal!" his father exclaimed madly. "You were human, and that disease was awaken when we created him!"

"If you did not want my child, you should have never tell me I was to be your wife!" his mother shot back.

"Either you get rid of him or..."

"Or?" his mom asked worryingly.

"I WILL!" his dad exclaimed. Antonio's eyes filled with tears of sorrow as he saw his mother could not defend him any further, but he kept hearing.

"Dad," said Ivan finally. "I can do it. Won't even be a problem." Antonio grew with rage as he his eyes crossed with the thing that was supposed to be his brother. He looked at his mother and silently blew her a warm kiss before turning and running away from his damn creator and brother.

"Where will I go? he said out loud, finally waking up in a strange environment. Pandora looked at his blue eyes opening and looking around at the strange place where he was; she had taken him to her apartment and he laid on her bed. Antonio moved his hands then his legs, then he sat up putting his head between his knees and hands. A tear rolled down his eye and didn't notice he was heal until he felt Pandora approaching him. He looked at his hands and felt his head, there was no more bruises, and no more pain.

Pandora sat at the edge of her bed, afraid she might scare him or hurt him, but she had to get her question answered. "You mom's dead?" she asked shyly and Antonio nodded, not daring to look at her after what had happened at the restaurant days back. "What are you gong to do? Do you want me to call a funeral home?" He looked at her finally but his eyes filled with tears as he saw her worrisome expression. "Are you alright?" She slowly stood up and walked to him, he looked down at his hands.

"My... mom... is dead..." he stopped saying and his tears started to slide fluidly down his pinkish cheeks. Pandora stood over him, watching how he suffered and mourning to hug him tightly against her chest and kiss him, but she couldn't. "I was not there for her!"

"Where were you then?" she asked finally sitting by his side but careful enough as to not touch him any further.

"I do not know. All I do know is that I was beaten up by a tree," he said trying to dissolve the tension between then and get her to touch at least his hand or knee. Pandora laughed with him and laid her hand on his knee, immediately retreading it ashamed.

Once he had stopped laughing, she looked at him on the eyes but turned to look at the 'interesting' wall in front of her when she had started melting away with his look and her heart had stared racing faster. "Why were you not at school for a whole week? I had to substitute you at the soccer championship, and then..." she asked and started to explain.

"Sorry. I wasn't eating well, when I found my mom dead," he said looking away shyly. "Now that I bring up food, do you happen to have something I can eat? you know... blood."

"Ah. No I don't," Pandora said then she felt ashamed when she heard his stomach growl. "But, I guess I can give you some of mine." He looked at her surprised; the atmosphere in the room started to get stressful. "I won't be able to sit comfortably here, so. Come on," she offered him to the dinning room, but Antonio stood still.

"Can I take a shower first?" he asked shyly. He looked at his torn clothes and then at her. "You don't happen to have any male clothes, do you?"

Pandora looked at him surprised and smiled kindly at him. "You go ahead and shower while I go back to your house and get you some clothes." They nodded to each other and then they directed to their business.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

Pandora stopped at the opened window on Antonio's house, she entered the room carefully and started grabbing some decent clothes for the man waiting for her in her apartment. "How uncomfortable to be getting you your undergarment!" she complained as she realized she had almost filled the small luggage bag she had taken with her with clothes but not his underclothes. She opened each drawer until she found his neatly folded underwear, muscle shirts, and socks. Once that was done, she started searching for deodorant and perfume, she wanted him to smell like he always did; with that wonderful spice smell that made her want to melt in his hands. Her hand stopped at the edge of a frame of a photo, a photo which was composed of a man, a lady, and eight-year-old, and a nine-year-old. She picked up the photo and observed it closely. The eight year old was Antonio and that only meant that Ivan was the other boy, and the that adults were the parents. There was trace of happiness only coming from Antonio's sweet, beautiful face, the rest of them seemed gloom. Suddenly, Pandora was in the day the photo had being taken.

* * *

><p>Everything had being great that day, the family picture had being taken, they had gone hunting to eat, Antonio had had his birthday presents and Ivan had not fought with him for once. His mother, Karla, and his father, Kyle, had taken Ivan with them to their room leaving Antonio playing with legos, but he had noticed something was wrong and his curiosity had had the best of him. Antonio followed his siblings to the room they were going, making sure they couldn't sense him or even notice him hiding by the edge of the door listening. At the edge of eight, Antonio was the most talented vampire and he had gifts his father recognized as evil and unnatural, he didn't know why, but he didn't looked at him the same way he looked at Ivan; proudly.<p>

Once Kyle had started talking, Antonio noticed there was hatred in his voice, Pandora noticed how sad Antonio was turning, she wanted to take him away and not let him hear what she knew was coming. But she couldn't, she was just living one old memory of Antonio's past.

"I'll get rid of him!" Ivan had said looking at Antonio directly in the eye.

"Ivan!" Karla exclaimed horrified. "Antonio IS your brother!"

Pandora let go of the picture and controlled her heart eat. She could not believe what Ivan had said, why did he want to get rid of him? Just because he was more powerful and beautiful that he was? Pandora took deep breaths to calm herself then she went to the awaiting luggage bag resting on the bed and zipped it. She hanged it over her shoulder and jumped out the house from the window frame, once she was on solid ground, she threw the bag to the back of her car and started driving.

* * *

><p>"Why wouldn't she come back?" Toni asked a little worried. Taniah and Andrew kept watching the clock as the day turned into night and they had no sign of Pandora since the coach had told them Pandora had decided to stay behind to finish some business. "What do you think the coach meant by 'she looked weird'?"<p>

"I don't know," Gabe answered truly worried and desperate to know where his sister was and with who.

"Well, it's late and I have to get going," Taniah announced starting to walk to the door with Andrew by her side.

"That's it! I'm going to her apartment!" Gabe exclaimed desperate and frustrated. He stood up and walked to the door faster than Taniah and Andrew.

"We have to go, my mom will kill me if I get home late after curfew. If you find her, please call me," Taniah said and walked out of Alberto's apartment. Toni said good-bye to all of them and walked to where Alberto was seated; they now lived like a married couple under the same roof.

Meanwhile, Gabe jumped to his car and started driving toward Pandora's apartment. If she is not there, I'll call Kevin, he planned. Before leaving Heaven, Gabe had hear the oath of alliance of a teenager to Lucifer in order for him to give him back his life to find the one he loved. When Gabe heard the name of the person, his heart skipped a beat and then he decided to leave and find her first. As he got closer to her apartment, he stared to feel her presence. She here, I can feel it, he thought, But she's not alone.

* * *

><p>Antonio was putting on a muscle shirt and Pandora was getting ready to feed him. "What took you so long?' Antonio asked from the door way to her room and getting her shirt all the way down. He walked to the kitchen where he found her cleaning her scared neck, and beautiful chest; he straightened up.<p>

"Traffic," Pandora lied looking up at him to find him staring at her intensely. "And I couldn't find the right clothing."

"So, you are that type of girl, huh?" he asked her smiling kindly and sensually at the same time.

"No! I just thought you might want some decent clothes, which I guess you didn't," she defended her pride by signaling to the clothes he wore. He was dressed in black sport sweat pants, and a black muscle shirt, thing that made his muscles show off more and called out to her. She took her sweater off and said to him, "Are you ready?"

Antonio let out a small snort and eyed her fiercely, "The question is, are YOU ready?" She looked at him at the sound of his voice and nodded sure of herself, but inside of her, No! she thought. Her hands started to sweat as she saw how Antonio walked to her and heard his stomach growl even harder. "You know, you don't have to do this," he said to her when he noticed her starting to get nervous.

Pandora shook her head and said, "I want to help you." Antonio nodded and smiled. He grabbed her soft face between his hands and turned it to reveal her neck, his breathing started to get heavier by the second as he got closer to her and he could hear her heart pumping blood to her veins. His lips were centimeters away from her skin when he started sliding his hands from her neck to her arms, to her waist, to her hips, then they rested there. His heart started to beat faster as her hands touched his and then her legs surrounded his back. He embraced her back as he pierced her neck and the blood started flowing to his mouth.

Pandora's hand rested on his back as the other rested on his hair, and her lips touched his ear; suddenly, they were both surrounded by a purple light, but Antonio continued to drink.

* * *

><p>Gabe saw the purple light coming faintly out from Pandora's apartment window, scared, he rushed up to her room. He ran angrily up the stairs when the elevator didn't come, and once he stood in front of the room, he sensed some one dangerous inside with his sister. He was welcomed by the pleasurable sighs the boy that drank her blood gave, and by the angelic dead look Pandora had. She had the boy secure to herself, she didn't want to let go of him, and that boy was absolutely fine with that. "No!" Gabe screamed as he noticed the boy was none other than Antonio. He grabbed the boy's hair and pulled him away from his sister, his rage, like it had happened to Pandora, made him reveal his wings; once Antonio was away from Pandora, she stopped glowing purple but Antonio continued to glow for another minute.<p>

Gabe pushed Antonio to the wall making his head collapse with it and then he looked at him furiously as he told him, "You will not drink, not from PANDA!"

When Pandora hear her the only nick name she loved being called by her family, she knew Gabe had being lying to her all along. She came out of her daze and pulled him away from Antonio, her eyes filled with tears and her hands punching him hard on his chest. "Why didn't you tell me from the beginning you ARE MY BROTHER?" she asked him hysterically. "Gabriel," she whispered. Gabe eyed her with sorrow and he knew it would take a lot to make her believe in him again. "Get out of my house."

Gabe's eyes widened and he hid his wings, he grabbed her shoulders and pressed her hard against his chest. "I couldn't let Him know I had found you," he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry!"

"Let WHO know?" she asked him getting away from him.

"Lucifer," said Gabe; Pandora's heart skipped a beat. Gabe took a small golden book out and handed it to her. "You have unspeakable powers, this book will teach you how to gain them and enforce them," he said in a hurry as a transporter hole appeared behind him and sucked him in. "I'm sorry, little sister," he managed to say before disappearing completely.

Pandora threw the book against the wall and she knelt to take a look mat Antonio's bleeding head. She put her hand on his head but the white light did not come. "Why isn't it coming?" she asked out loud. A golden glow caught her attention and she noticed it was Gabe's book. Maybe Gabe was for real, she thought and went to grab it. Quickly, she went through the book until she found what she was searching for. "Here it is! This is so easy," she said throwing the book against the wall again and softly placing her hand over Antonio's injured head, the she spoke the words, "Guéris!" Her body started glowing white, covering Antonio with it too, and soon he was healed.

"What was that?" Antonio asked bemused while touching his head and looking at chocolate eyes; his stomach growl.

"Finish up," she said and started to remove her hair from her neck. The deliciously-venomous smell of her blood pulled him in to her neck. He lounged at her, making her be under him while his lips fiercely destroyed her neck. But, as he drank he started to get flashed of something he couldn't quiet place.

Antonio got away from her and eyed her carefully. "Pack some things," he said starting to get up and helping her up too. "You have to get away from here."

"What? Why?" she asked him suspiciously as he still held her hand tightly. "What do you know?" Antonio shook her head and released her hand. "I have a place I can go to, what about you?"

Antonio took her face between his hands and looked at her in the eye. "I'm not going to let you go alone. I'm going with you." At Antonio's touch, Pandora's cheeks turned bright red and when they stared at each other, they could feel complete for once. He tried to see what would happen between them, what was about to happen, but he couldn't see anything. We're going to be a TOO weird couple, he thought with a smile, If that ever happens.

* * *

><p>"It's time," Lucifer said to Michael, a strong, blue eyed, and tan skinned man. "Go to him, get everything he knows out of him and then, kill him." Michael nodded and walked out of Lucifer's throne room.<p>

Michael walked into a chamber, Gabe was there, imprisoned by his own troop of angels. "My dear friend," Michael said to him while caressing his cheek. "I know how much you love her, and I feel the same. We are all family here, and I will rebel against Lucifer. I don't want to see Pandora die before my eyes."

Gabe's eyes were full with terror and sorrow, he had abandoned his sister with a crazy vampire, a vampire that was slowly going to kill her even more painfully than Lucifer.

"I don't want Lucifer to be our head Master," Michael said while lowering his sight as to not watch Gabe suffer in pain. "You will lose your wings but you will go back to Earth and you will tell her all you know, and teach her all you can!" Michael pointed his index finger to Gabe's chest, a red light shooting him on the chest. Once that was done, Gabe laid still on the ground and Michael picked him up in his arms. Brother, he thought and then they were both gone.

Meanwhile, a browned haired man arrived at the French airport, his eyes were set to find the one he loved and he could not afford to not find her. His pale green eyes looked at the horizon while he wondered about Rogelio. Is Rogelio still here?

Having called to Lucifer for his life back and now working for the own Devil, a transporter hole appeared as if it had read his mind.

A taxi cab stopped in front of him and the driver asked him, "Where to, boy?"

"Le Pavilion Jaures," the boy answered, his voice sounded softer and calmer now. The driver nodded as he loaded the car and started driving, the boy looked out the window and watched everything he had watched for the first ten years of his life. Everything was as he remembered, green, healthy, and beautiful even though is was getting closer to winter. Finally, after a thirty minute ride, the taxi cab arrived at the apartments and a purple Chrysler 300 caught the boy's attention the same way as he noticed the familiar aura coming out from the building. "Pandora!" he said out loud and walked away once he had paid the taxi man.

* * *

><p>Antonio transported from place to pace while following Pandora, who was flying not too high from him, but then she couldn't hear her anymore. He waited for the sound of her rushing wings to come but they did not, instead, his brother blocked his path.<p>

Ivan had a demonic smile on his face as he watched his brother and said, "I need to get rid of you now!" His eyes looked horrifyingly red at the little splendor of the moon. "Dan is still waiting for that," he added while he lounged to him in fighting mode; he turned into shadows and then Antonio's eyes turned ice blue and started to glow. The blue fire of his eyes making him able to see where his brother was moving to or what he was planning to do.

The weird feeling of knowing everything and seeing everything invaded Antonio's mind just as he blocked at punch coming from behind him from his brother. Ivan disappeared once more and Antonio kept still, hearing for the movement of his brother. He is behind me again, he told himself. Now in front. Ivan appeared in front of Antonio and sent a ball of red light to his brothers' chest, but Antonio was too much faster. He skipped the impact of the ball and grabbed his brother from behind and locked his hands behind his head.

The sound of Pandora's wings finally started to approached and as they did, an image of a small wooden hut appeared on his head. He was still holding Ivan, he pushed him away and as Ivan turned to watch him, he punched his stomach, and face, busting his lip and leaving his brother laying on the ground he went to the hut once and for all. "If dad's still alive, tell him to go to HELL!" he said and left.

He had just arrived when Pandora collapsed from high on his arms and the luggage bag on her hand slipped from her grip. "We made it!" she said sarcastically.

"Alive," Antonio joked and helped her enter the hut, this time he carried the luggage bag.

The little hut was beautiful to Antonio's eyes, and to Pandora, it was just as she remembered when the old lady had taken her in and taught her well. A king-size bed rested on the far left corner, it was covered with blue sheets and it had two fluffy pillows, right under the only window in the room, Pandora loved that. On the opposite wall from the bed, a brown love seat was on the opposite wall from the bed, in front of it a center table decorated the empty space and on the other side of the table, a complete brown sofa laid against the wall. The other side of the hut, had a small refrigerator, a small table and four small chairs.

Pandora walked to the door close to the bed and sarcastically she exclaimed, "Wonderful! We do have a bathroom!"

Antonio sat on the couch and faced the girl who was starting to unbutton her shirt to get in the bathroom and feel the warm water on her body. "I don't know how to cook, do you?" he asked but she was already in the room. He smiled at the thought of knowing she was with him and then he started seeing again. The inside of the room, the water rushing, the dirty clothes on the floor, and then… "Oh my…! I can see beyond!" he exclaimed as he heard Pandora undressing, then the water rush, and then her singing. "I just saw that happening!" He kept exclaiming and then his hands started shaking.

Pandora got out of the bathroom after fifteen minutes to find Antonio without a shirt and taking some clean clothes out of the luggage bag. She had forgotten about him being there, she quickly opened the door and locked in behind her and calmed her accelerated breathing. Once she was calmed, she peeked out of the room and cleared her throat to Antonio's attention, but he didn't hear her. "An… Antonio?" she called shyly. "Can you give my clothes please?" she added once he turned to see her, her face red and smooth. He grabbed the luggage bag and handed it to her.

Antonio was putting his shirt on when suddenly the hut went completely dark, he released a sigh and took his pants off. The door to the bathroom opened and Pandora started to feel the walls for direction, quickly he finished dressing and got ready for what he knew was about to happen. "Ouch!" he whispered as Pandora tripped and fell with him. His hands came up to her waist and once they were there, she started to glow blue.

"Ah, there we go. A little light," she smiled and looked at him in the eye. Her smile fainted as she started to hear a racing heart beat and then two, she noticed Antonio's heart beat was synchronized with hers'. "Ah, sorry."

Antonio continued to stare at her eyes ten he said, "I… need to go outside."

Pandora got off of him and watched him walk out into the dark night, "Welcome Darkness," she said in irony.

* * *

><p>The browned haired boy laid on his new bed, the familiar scent of his beloved torment invading his every thought. "My love…. Pandora," he whispered welcoming in her scent. He got the room's phone out and dialed a number he had never used before but that Pandora had given him.<p>

"Hi, cousin," Toni answered excitedly.

"You must be Toni. Hi, I'm Kevin."

"Ghost!" Toni screamed and hanged up.

"This was a bad idea. The whole coming Back to Paris idea was a bad idea," he told himself and laid down again.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12

The browned haired boy walked down the isle, the Angels on each side watching him very carefully. He was the only soul that did not show any sign of comfort in Heaven, to Lucifer that was disrespect. As he approached the white room and got closer to the golden throne, he started to see the astonished faces of the Angels. He had no idea whatsoever of what he was doing there, but if what was about to happen did happen, he was going to be the most happy soul ever.

"Stop," said a voice coming from the throne. The boy looked at the man and he could see why the faces of the Angels were so fierce. The man on the throne was none other than Lucifer. "Boy," Lucifer said and at the sound of his voice, the boy noticed how scared he was. "Tell me your name."

From the right row of menacing Angels, Gabe stood watch for any sign that that boy could know his sister and when he heard him talk he knew he wanted something. His voice was of sureness and courage, he knew what he wanted.

"Kevin Lambert."

Lucifer nodded and then asked with a smile on his face, "What do you want to be happy here?"

"With all the respect to Sire Lucifer, I cannot be happy here," Kevin answered never getting his stare off of Lucifer's eyes. "I wan to go back to life and love the one that showed me real gratitude and life."

At the sound of those words Lucifer was too intrigued to be bored or not feel anything. He knew this boy could work with his bat in Earth. "Who will be the lucky one my dear child?"

"Her name is Pandora…" Kevin started to say while his eyes fill with missing tears. "Pandora Hewitt, Sire."

Lucifer could not believe his luck. He standing before the man that would bring his power source to him. The smile on his face widened a bit more and his eyes were a freezing blue. He could not let the boy go back to Earth that easily, he had to chastise him in order for his orders to be followed. He knew he would do anything to be with her, and he knew he would bring her to him in order for him to be with her.

Gabe, on the other hand was not so happy that boy knew his sister. Now that he had mentioned her name there was no turning back or erasing information. Lucifer knew she was alive and he had to protect her soul form getting near Lucifer. Gabe had to not let Lucifer know he was looking for her too and he had to make Kevin believe he was helping him search for her. He had to find Pandora first. He had to not let him get her nature. He had to protect her. Gabe, carefully and slowly started to walk away from the room and into his chamber, a place where he could think peacefully and find people who needed protection.

Kevin eyes Lucifer carefully and he knew those eyes expressed surprise and planning. For some reason the fact that he had mentioned the name of his love one had caused him a knot in his stomach, a knot that told him he had done wrong. But he so desperately wanted to be with Pandora again, he ignored the feeling and kept looking at Lucifer with courage even though in the inside he was really afraid.

"Kevin, you will go back to Earth but inside of you…" Lucifer started to say with a smile that showed pride for his plan. "Inside of you, you will carry a beast. I will not tell you what, but that beast will help you find the girl and once you have found her…" at this point Lucifer's eyes were no more blue but a bloody red. "you will bring her to me. Otherwise, the beast inside of you will kill you."

Kevin did not know why Lucifer was offering such a thing, he had tried to object to his proposition but his tongue had felt as if was tied in a tight knot. He had no choice but to either shake or nod his head. Did he really want to be with Pandora? Yes, he answered his question. He closed his eyes and slowly nodded to the Angel awaiting his answered. "I will find her and… I will bring her here."

Gabe was nowhere in the room at that time, but he knew he was going to find Pandora where he had send her nine years ago: Paris, France.

* * *

><p>Kevin walked down the sidewalks of his street with no destination in mind. He was just taking in all that had changed since he had left this place after his dad had disappeared by sudden magic. His feet just kept on moving and he did not try to stop them at any second. He wanted to know where his intuition was talking him, and he wanted to know when the beast inside of him would reveal itself. His extraordinary sense of smell took him without notice to the entrance of some woods. At the entrance, a black figure rested; waiting for him to get closer.<p>

"Yes, I was waiting for you," Ivan said in a matter-of-factly voice. On his face, a smirk appeared while watching Kevin from head to toe and vice versa. "What are you after, you dirty cat?" he asked approaching him slowly and phantasmagorical.

"Pandora Hewitt," Kevin answered not showing any kind of fear toward the man before him. "You are Ivan." he assured him, not doubting his comment at any moment. Suddenly, Kevin's eyes started to glow yellow and his hands started to appear with white fur and black long claws. He advanced to Ivan, daring the beast within to burst out.

Ivan stopped his track and leaned on a close by tree. He looked at his hands then at Kevin's'. "You might not like what you'll see if you keep on looking for her," he said. His eyes by that time were bloody red, they expressed hunger and danger.

Kevin didn't fear him but what he had just said caught his attention abruptly. The fur and claws appearing on his hands and feet disappeared and his eyes returned to their original pale green color. "Where is she?" he asked. Ivan smiled and turned away leaving the boy alone and curious; he turned into shadows and entered the woods. Kevin looked at all directions but Ivan was nowhere in sight. He decided to enter the woods himself and find out for himself where that man had gone.

Kevin had barely taken ten long steps when suddenly Pandora's scent blurred his mind and senses. But that was not the only smell. The scent of venomous blood and male perfume followed that of his loved one. He couldn't bare the fact that Pandora was with someone else and that someone was male. His blood started to boil with fury and then the beast in him was out.

His body was left behind while a beautiful translucent figure of a white tiger ran through the woods following both scents. He was halfway through the woods when his left paw was caught on a trap. The fascinating speed he was running in decreased at once and with a bloody paw, he returned to his body. Kevin stood up crippled and slowly and painfully he walked back to take care of his injured foot. He didn't remember how he had gotten injured and he didn't want to know how.

* * *

><p>Ivan stood quietly behind Carlo, his eyes glowing red once again. "A simple order and you fail," he said angrily. Carlo turned to see Ivan and he place a hand on his face: "What happened?"<p>

Despise appeared in Ivan's eyes when he said, "Dead." Carlo was frightened when he saw Ivan's eyes and the red glow going directly to his chest. In less then ten seconds, Carlo was no more. "This is what I get for fucking following you orders!" he said out loud. "I will find her with Kevin's help, and I will take her to Lucifer and get the full power over Vampire kind!" he screamed at Carlo's cadaver and walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>His skin, once tan was now lighter; Antonio looked up at the sky and found his constellation. "Sagittarius," he whispered, he closed his blue eyes and breathed in the wonderful smell of nature. How will I tell her? He questioned himself. Ivan just ruined my night, like always. Why? What harm have I caused him? Or anyone really. Slowly, he opened his eyes and at the same time he heard a flatter of wings above his head. "What are you doing?" he asked looking up to find Pandora making a disappointed face and then an innocent smile.<p>

"I… was about to scare you, but this noisy wings made me…" she lost balance and felt from the top of the hut. She landed in front of him and as she finished saying what she had started, she closed her eyes and took in the pain her butt had taken. "…fail." She opened her eyes to found that pair of dark blue eyes staring at her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he answered shyly but stilled looked at her chocolate eyes. "Want to do something?" Pandora gave him a questioning look, she didn't know what he meant by "do something" and her mind was starting to play trick on her. "A game, maybe?" Antonio asked her laughing a little after seeing her confused face.

"It's dark."

Antonio was between the wall and the sword as she pronounced those words. He wanted to loose the tension between the two of them after what had happened inside. He just wanted to have a peaceful night with the girl he knew each minute that passed by more. Every minute that passed by, he was surer he was falling for her. He was falling for her deeply and effortlessly. Antonio had not said anything to her about seeing beyond or anything of the kind. He didn't want her to look at him as a freak, a monster -even though he was one- he wanted her to fall for him the same way he was for her. "Well, since we ARE going to be having some problems later on, wouldn't it be nice if we get our sight a bit stronger?" he suggested shyly.

Pandora looked at him curiously and then a smile appeared on her face. "A game?" Antonio nodded. "Sure, why not!" she saw Antonio smiling and taking her hand, then they were transported to a nearby hill. She looked around and then she saw Antonio sitting on the ground. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I don't know what to do," he answered not daring to look at her. He heard her snort and he looked up to see her staring at him with warming eyes. He stood up and as he did so, Pandora jumped on to him and they rolled down the hill. Their laughs echoed, and then they landed on the soft green grass, and the simple flowers surrounded them. "I won?"

"Don't be so proud, boy," Pandora said to him and smiled while he grabbed her hand once more and took them to the top of the hill again. That's the guy I want to see, she thought with a smile on her face.

"Want to go again?"

"No," she answered while leaning to her knees to catch her breath. Antonio started to lean to his when she jumped to him and they started rolling down again, laughing at each other for the stupidities they were doing.

"I won again!" Antonio exclaimed and started to pull Pandora up with him to do it again. Once again , they ran up to the hill and right as they reached the top, he lounged to her and they rolled down a third time. The smell of the grass and the flowers were exquisite to Pandora's nostrils but her smell of blood was exquisite to Antonio, thus, making him loose control of his power and not knowing where he was going; Pandora landed a top of him.

"Ha! I won! They always say the third time is the good one," she said smiling and staring a those flammable blue eyes. She looked at her body laid against his and then felt his hand tracing her side and staring back at her. Her sight lowered a little to his lips and at the sight of them her lips started to vibrate with a weird feeling, a feeling she had not had with Kevin. She smiled at him and started to get up, but before she could even separate her body from his, he put his leg up and exchanged places with her. He stared at her laying down on the grass, he knew that what he was about to do was wrong but he could not resist anymore. He lowered his face close to her and breathed in her bloody smell. "Antonio?" Pandora started to say worryingly as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little to taste her smell, his stomach growl and that made everything for him collapse. "I see. You're hungry. Well, let's go, I think I'm hungry too." she smiled at him and now Antonio had no choice but to go back to the hut and accept her blood once more.

* * *

><p>"They escaped!" screamed Raphael, and Angel under Lucifer's control. "Gabriel and Michael are gone, and they went…"<p>

"To the sinful human world, Earth. I know!" Lucifer said as he let out a frustrating sigh. "I guess we have to move ahead and bring the girl ourselves since we have not heard from that hideous human either." The huge white room where they were, a golden throne were Lucifer was seated, was now filled with two Angel troop, all containing up to five hundred Angels. Raphael's troop was full of medicine guardians, who were preparing to leave Heaven.

"We were going to leave in a month," Lucifer said in an infuriating voice. "Our schedule has being moved up to a year and a half." A choir of mumbling came from every corner of the room. "So train five times as harder. We need that girl here by then, and it will not be easy to get close to her. She has started to discover herself and with the blood-sucking friend she has with her, it won't be an easy battle my friends!" he said and his voice was more that angry.

_**Sorry for the delay. Thank you to those who follow me, I appriciate it real much. ^.^**_


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13

Pandora took her long sleeve shirt off, just leaving a spaghetti strapped blouse, and then she started to clean her neck and chest. Since there was not a single mirror in the little hut, she looked at her reflection on the darkening window by the bed. When her chest and neck truly felt clean and fresh, she sat down and looked at Antonio with a childish-serious face. "Have you seen or felt anything weird?" she asked a little too curious.

"Y... yes…" the boy answered getting nervous by looking at her clean and fresh neck. He was starting to feel his gums bust by the coming of his fangs; Pandora nodded. Antonio reached the bed and put his hands on the bed while leaning down to the delicious smell of the girl. As he approached her, he heard her stomach growl; he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Pandora wondered out loud and feeling confused by the hollow feeling she had now that Antonio was gone. She felt as if she was in need of protection. In need for him. Her stomach gave a big growl. "Shut up!" she said to her belly as she got up and went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. There was nothing to eat. "I'm going to die of hunger here!" she exclaimed hyperbolically.

"Here," Antonio said coming up behind her with a smile on his sweet face. He held three plastic bags on one hand; Pandora took them and placed them on the table. "I… um…"

"You did not need to buy anything, Antonio. Look, I'm not even hungry," she said and as if by cue, her stomach growled. "Maybe I am little." Antonio smiled and started to put the things on their respective places, he had bought cereal, milk, water bottles, some candy, fruit, beer, and tooth brushes and tooth paste. As he did that, Pandora served herself a bowl of cereal.

It was really late at night, the sky was covered in a shiny blanket of stars, and the light the moon and stars gifted them with, came through the window and gave them enough light to see around. Antonio was in the bathroom while Pandora stared at the sky seated on the bed with her back to the bathroom. "Kevin," she whispered sadly at the same time that the bathroom door opened and Antonio came through it. "Kevin!" she exclaimed running to the boy's arms.

Antonio put his hands on her shoulders and stopped her; tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm Antonio, not Kevin," he said as an image of a tiger blurred his sight. Kevin, he thought. He's still alive, but, how? He questioned. "Pandora, you cannot go to school," he said to her in the ear and her crying ceased. "I don't want you away from here… and me," he confessed. Pandora felt to his arms unconscious and he placed her carefully on the bed. He contemplated her figure for a moment, a moment too long that he almost lay by her side… hugging her close to him. But he caught his feelings and using his transportation, he went to Pandora's old apartment.

* * *

><p>Kevin lay on his bed, an ice bad on his ankle. "I need to control this beast," he said. Pandora's smell invaded his nostrils and mind, and the image of their first kiss took his eyes away, not allowing him to see the man by the window.<p>

"You will be of great… use, Kevin," Ivan whispered. Kevin stood up and looked at the man looking at him in the window; Ivan gave him a wicked smile. His poisonous smell invaded Kevin's being, he was controlled by Ivan now. Ivan turned into his mist form and entered the room effortlessly.

"Where is Pandora?" Kevin asked furiously and Ivan laughed as he walked toward a couch. "TELL ME!"

"I don't know," Ivan answered. Kevin took a step toward him. "But I can help you."

Kevin stopped his tracks and asked the man with serious curiosity, "How?"

"I can teach you how to control the beast within you," Ivan offered with a smirk of self-satisfaction. As far as Kevin knew, no one knew about his inside beast but Lucifer and his Angels, and… a vampire on Earth. If this man knew his secret that he, for sure, was that vampire. He needed the help because he wanted to control the beast. "Also, I can help get Pandora back."

"How can I trust you?" Kevin asked suspiciously, for he had no reason whatsoever as to trust a complete stranger.

"I know who she is with and," Ivan said as he walked close to the boy and his eyes penetrated Kevin's soul. He WILL obey me! Ivan thought as he now faced Kevin and watched him in the eye. "He is the enemy we have in common."

"And who would that be? So you say."

Ivan stood closer to Kevin. He whispered the man's name as if he knew he was close and would hear their plan. He did not want it to be discovered and he wanted to destroy him at all cost. Kevin seemed ingenious, if he helped him see Pandora he was sure he would be blinded by her a moment, and during that moment, she would be his. "My brother," he answered with a wicked smile and suddenly, his eyes were bloody red.

A couple of hours had passed and Ivan was still with Kevin. He watched the way Kevin reacted to the self-inflicted pain he would be using more and more to control the beast. This ought to bring the tiger out, Ivan thought madly. He walked to the boy and when he was in front of him, he turned into his mist form and entered Kevin's body; Kevin collapsed on the floor and his trace of strength disappeared with the glow of his eyes. The vampire's mist found the place where the beast was asleep, the metaphoric room was sealed, locked and impenetrable the boy's mind. This must be opened, revived… called out, he thought. This is the only way he will be stronger for his job, and this is the only way the tiger will come out. But I can't do it, it'll kill me!

From the darkest corner of the window, Antonio watched as everything that was happening in the room related to what he had seen moments ago in Pandora's hut. That's the man I saw! His mind exclaimed as he watched how the boy in the center of the living room collapsed when his brother entered his body. "That is Kevin," he whispered and rolled his eyes as he thought of Pandora. "I can see why she is obsessed with him. But… I thought he was dead." He turned and left before his brother came out of the boy and returned to Pandora, who might have woken up and might be feeling alone without him. Antonio liked to think he was the centered of Pandora's protection and life. It had been a tough thing to do but, he had finally accepted his love for her.

As Ivan came out of Kevin's body, he sensed his brother's aura. He slapped Kevin to wake him out and said to him, "There is only one thing you need."

"And that is?" Kevin asked while caressing his slapped cheek.

"You need hatred!"

* * *

><p>"Toni," Alberto said while rubbing his love's back. "You need to stop crying."<p>

Toni had being crying for five hours. Two days had passed and there was no sign of life from Pandora. "Pandora's missing, she could be injured, dead or worse!" he exclaimed between cries.

"What could be worse than being dead!" Alberto asked a bit worried about Toni, who stopped crying for a short moment then he returned to his crying. "Toni, calm down!" Alberto exclaimed a bit annoyed now. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and it made Toni wipe his tears away and run to get it.

"Pandora!" he screamed on Taniah's face once the door was opened. "Oh," was all he said after screaming.

"Sorry," Taniah said with Andrew by her side, somehow she looked different. "I can see she hasn't showed up."

"And now Gabe is gone too!" Andrew said with a worrisome face. Gabe and him had grown to be good friends and knowing he was missing did not make Andrew feel anymore happy than what he was with his girlfriend. There was another knock on the door, thus interrupting their conversation and worries. For a moment they all thought it was either Gabe or Pandora, they were right.

"Gabe!" Taniah exclaimed. "You look awful! And, who are you?" she said as she looked at the badly injured Gabe, whose clothes were all soaked in blood, and the fairly handsome man helping him. He was probably in his twenties; he had grey eyes, coal back hair, and pinkish skin.

"I'm Michael. My friend here… was caught in a car accident, he told me to…" he started to explain before being abruptly interrupted by a still crying Toni.

"Well, bring him in!" he said and started to clean the sofa were he would be laid down. As Michael stepped in the house he wished they would not notice the punishment marks on his body. He wished they would think they were injuries caused by the "car accident." Toni and Taniah started to wash their hands when they saw Gabe lying down on the sofa; they hurried to take his bloody clothes off.

"Omigod!" they exclaimed at the same time when they saw his whole chest covered in deep cuts; Alberto collapsed. "How… I hope Pandora does not show up!" Toni said quickly as he remembered her attitude toward bad injuries on the ones she loved.

"Pandora?" Michael questioned. "Gabriel's sister. I have to find her," he said as he got prepared to go find the missing girl. Everyone looked at him suspiciously. How did he know about her? "You don't… she's in grave danger!"

"Danger?" Taniah asked. "We don't even know where she is or with who! We are all worried about her. We have searched even under the lowest corner on Earth and there is still no trace of her. She disappeared without a trace!" Taniah exclaimed and started to cry silently on Andrew's arms.

"No!" Toni exclaimed as he started to get up from where he had being kneeling. "We have to wait until Gabe heals," he looked at the unknown Angel's body and face. "A LOT better. If Pan sees him like this… imagine how she will feel. Let him recover, I have a feeling Pandora went away for a very powerful reason." Everyone looked at him incredulously. If he had that feeling, then, why the heck had he being crying all that time? He went back to cleaning Gabe's body while a tear rolled down his soft cheek and landed on Gabe's chest.

"Michael," Gabe started to mumble weakly. He wanted to tell him to warn his sister. To warn her about the battle, about the probably approaching war, and to warn her about Lucifer. "… la… la trouver et… et avertir son!" as he finished saying that, Michael nodded and walked out the house.

"I will," said Michael to himself as he walked up the stairs and to the roof. There, a pair of grey wings, shiny, strong and enormous appeared behind his back as he jumped and then flew away.

* * *

><p>Antonio had bought a soccer ball the night before, the night he had met his competitor. After seeing him, he had decided that he needed something to take his mind out of the gutter. He wanted to not think about him and Ivan. He wanted to be with Pandora and find a way to confess himself to her. "One, two, three, four, five…" he counted as he threw the ball high in the air and then caught it with his knees, shins, legs, and feet, all the while not letting it touch the ground. "Thirty, thirty-one, two, three…" he continued.<p>

It was the end of October, and it was getting closer by the day. During the day the sun covered the hut with warm sunlight, the trees all around shined green and it made everything better. Pandora was coming out of the hut with a glass of water on her hands. She had gotten, for some unknown reason, so beautiful it made Antonio lose track of his counting and finally made the ball fall to the ground. Pandora loved seeing Antonio handle the ever so lightly, it made her want to play too. Not only did watching him playing with the soccer ball made her want to play too, but watching his bare chest and his newly tanned skin made her blush. Every time she saw him like that, she could heat his skin calling out to her. She remembered last night when they had gone to sleep.

FALSH BACK

Her head was spinning and the horrible headache she had was driving her crazy. Pandora lay on the bed with no idea whatsoever of how she had gotten there. She looked at the sky, it was about eleven o'clock. She put her head between her knees and took deep breaths to calm her heart beat. She was starting to remember. She fainted in Antonio's arms. There was no sign of him when she looked up searching for him, suddenly, the front door opened. As she saw him entering, she remembered, yet, another reason as to why she had fainted. She had confused Antonio with Kevin. Once again, Kevin's face covered her eyes but she shook it away. Her eyes crystallized as Antonio smiled up at her and walked toward her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and felt her forehead. His hand felt so warm on her forehead he wanted to feel his whole body like that. He felt as she slowly nodded and smiled, but, he didn't know to what. Had she smiled by his touch or just to make him believe she was fine. He opted to believe her and asked her, "Can you please feed me? I'm really hungry." through the heavy darkness that accompanied them, he blushed.

Pandora was pleased to hear Antonio's shyness when he asked her to feed him. Slowly, she knelt on the bed and grabbed his face between her hands. "Yes…" she whispered in his ear as she placed his mouth on her neck. Both hearts started to beat as fast as lightning.

END FLASH BACK

Antonio looked at Pandora and threw the ball at her. While she controlled the soccer ball, he took the glass of water in her hands and just watched as she copied his exact movements with the ball. Pandora started to laugh and he laughed with her. "Beautiful," he whispered.

Pandora stopped and exhausted she sat down on the ground. "What?" she asked him when she spotted him still staring at her. He sat next to her and the sunlight lit his face, thus making Pandora's heart beat as fast as last night. She stared at him for a moment, and during that moment, his dark blue eyes penetrated her very soul again and again. Slowly and patiently, they also pushed Kevin's memories out of her mind and heart. "Want to play a game?"

"Do you love some one, Pandora?" Antonio asked changing the subject. Quickly, she looked away from him but Antonio wanted an answer. He kneeled in front of her and grabbed her face between his hands, the same way she had done last night. "Do you love someone, Pandora?" he asked again and more persistent. Pandora looked at him and her cheeks turned a bright red color as she opened her mouth to answer. "Kevin does not count. That was… in the past," he corrected himself s he remembered the man in Pandora's old apartment. Then, he gave a small laugh when he saw her even redder face; his eyes never lost sight of her lips.

"I'm… I don't know… yet," she said and her pink lips tempted the loving vampire. "Do yo…?" she started to ask before being interrupted by Antonio's lips. Their lips crashed together and they felt wonderful as their hearts raced faster than lightning. Pandora got a hold of Antonio's neck s he separated from her a while to tell her:

"I love you!" his eyes burned her skin. She closed her eyes and when they opened again, the back ground had changed. they weren't outside anymore, but inside on the bed. "I can't live without you," he whispered as he kissed her pierced neck and breathed in in her deliciously-poisonous smell. Slowly, he started to slide the straps of her blouse and bra, and every part of skin that started to get bare, he kissed. Pandora did not complain, she loved him as much as he loved her and she needed him as much. Shyly, she kissed his shoulder and neck while her hands slid down his muscle shirt and to his chest.

Her doubts were confirmed when she touched him. He was pure muscle. She felt her cheeks turn pink but didn't stop or stopped him. They had managed to take their shirts off, they were now playing with each other's zippers until finally they were both down.

* * *

><p>"Remember all the bad things people have done to you," Ivan said to Kevin. "And hate all of them!" last might and that morning, Ivan had being injecting hatred to Kevin's soul.<p>

"I hate the world!" but that was not enough.

"You have to also hate Pandora!" and he did. Kevin started to hate Pandora for giving up on finding him, for giving up of him and their love. He hated her for leaving him alone for ever.

I need her blood, Ivan thought as he left the room when Kevin turned into the white tiger he wa inside.

**Sorry for the delay, again. thatk you for those who have added me to any kind of list. I really appreciate it. **

**WARNING:**

**The next couple of chapters might have some really... sad? sceneries. Probably... decitful... (?)**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14

"It's weird," Toni said to his Alberto. "Gabe has been resting for a whole week…" he looked at the sleeping man lying on the bed. "…and his completely healed!" he finished exclaiming and putting emphasis on the completely word.

"Maybe his immune…" Alberto started to say before he was abruptly interrupted by his companion.

"The immune system has nothing to do with this, honey. This is something out of the ordinary." There was a severe knock on the door and as Toni walked to go answer it, Albert kept on staring at his butt. A girl was at the other side of the house, she was blond, white and had eyes pitch black. "And you are…?" Toni asked her waiting for her to finish the sentence.

"I heard Gabe was… here and… I... I…" she picked around the tall man and once she caught sight of Gabe she started to run away.

"Awkward."

* * *

><p>Antonio was running when Pandora woke up with the strongest sense of nausea in her mouth. She ran to the restroom and leaned down the toilet to let go of all she had eaten last night. <em>It's been going on for about a week now,<em> she told herself. "A week!" she exclaimed. "Impossible, I'm an Angel. I cannot be…"

"Pregnant?" a female voice said from behind her. The week girl turned around to find herself face to face with the lady that had taken care of her for the first nine years of her life. "Fille!" she said to her granddaughter.

"Abue Artemis!" Pandora exclaimed as she threw herself to the old lady's arms, but she stopped as the saw the wings on her back and the vestment she wore.

"Fille, I don't have enough time," she said in her Latino-accent. "Sweetie, your mom lives within you… you yourself are human, the soul and spirit of your mother is what makes you who you are…" suddenly, she started to fade away. "A Guardian of the Gates to Hell and Heaven."

"What?" was all Pandora could say and before she knew, her grandmother was gone. In a daze, she walked to the sofa and sat down with her hands on her stomach and at the same time she prayed for her and the baby's health. _Human, huh?_ she thought to herself as she felt her stomach once again._ First time and I'm already pregnant. _50-50 chance. Without thinking it twice, she got up and walked to where her clothes laid; she got a sweater and put it on as she started to walk to the door of the hut. As she tried to get out, Antonio stopped and blocked her way with a fierce kiss I-on her softer lips. Apparently he had no idea of what was going on and to Pandora that was great. Antonio surrounded his girl by the waist and walked back inside the house with her, his kisses turning more vigorous by the minute, but Pandora was in a hurry. She pushed him away and without a single word she flew away from the hut and to the city, to the most near-by hospital or clinic.

* * *

><p>Michael was at the foot of the door of the hospital. For some reason he knew he would see Pandora there and he was not moving until he saw her. "I know she'll come" he whispered. Last night he had caught a glimpse of her aura and just with that he had being able to arrive at the little hut in the middle of nowhere. He, also, had noticed the extreme nauseas that came and went away during the night, and the boy sleeping near her had not been left behind by his fierce eyes. Something had gone on between the two of them and he pretty darn sure Pandora was pregnant. But the smell, the terrible smell the boy let go of was something weird. He smelled almost completely poisonous… his blood smelled like that of a… vampire! "She's an Angel," he said out loud. He stood emotionless by the entry way, waiting to see her or at least glance at her.<p>

"Good morning. How can I help you?" asked a girl behind him; Karly. Michael was dazed, he had never seen such pretty human, besides Pandora herself, but she was his sister also. His eyes met hers and stared into them for a while. "Are you waiting for someone?" she asked him once again.

"Umm… yes. My sister," he answered and returned to search for the Angel. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tanned girl in a black sweater appeared before him a couple of feet away from him. She wore blue jeans and black tennis shoes. "Panda!" he exclaimed. She eyed him and Karly, deciding to ignore them both; she knocked on the main office and waited for an answer… fast. "Pandora?" Michael asked to no one in particular wondering about her weird behavior.

"That's your sister?" Karly asked incredulously and Michael nodded. "Well, let me tell you…"

"Shh!" he interrupted her and kept on looking at Pandora as she stood in front of the office waiting for it to be open or to be let in. _She ignored me! Doesn't she remember me at all?_ He asked himself. Pandora walked inside to the office and right then, he lost track of her and her aura.

"What can I do for you?" the lady in behind the desk asked her kindly. She was a colored woman, brown eyes and short. She looked at lot like Mrs. Newton. "Pandora, what can I do for you?" she asked once again.

"How did you know my name?" a curious Pandora asked her back. For a short but precise moment, they stared into each other's eyes and until then she recognized the school's nurse. "Mrs. Newton! I knew it!"

"Oh, please… call me Esperanza," they smiled at each other before continuing with the medical-talk. "Now, tell me what is wrong." The chocolate eyed girl sat in complete silence, and then she stood up and walked about the small consulting office. She stood still in front of the desk then went back to her nervous walking. "Sweetie, you are getting me dizzy!" Esperanza said with a smile drawn on her lips.

"I'm afraid I'm pregnant," Pandora quickly said. "I know you're thinking this is impossible because I'm an Angel," she said while making quotation marks with her fingers as she said Angel. "… but I don't even know what I am any longer."

"Who?"

"Antonio."

"Oh! It will be a beautiful child!" Esperanza exclaimed excitedly. Pandora started to tell her everything that had happened since the Soccer Championship and Antonio and her discovering their feelings toward each other, when a boy entered the office with a needle and a small blood container.

"You!" she exclaimed as she saw the soccer guy sit beside her. "Rogelio, what are you doing here? You where supposed to go back to America a week or more ago! Do you guys have like double identity?" she asked now addressing Esperanza. Neither said anything, and Rogelio just took her arm and started to take a blood sample. How did he know what to do if Esperanza had not said anything? "Anyway, I think Antonio is hiding something from me and…" she stopped when she saw Rogelio still there and paying real close attention to the conversation the ladies were having.

"Gosh! I can imagine him kissin' you all over," he opinioned making a weird noise with his lips. (Gay!) Esperanza eyed him and then he stood up and left. "Forgive me," he apologized from the door. Deep inside though, Pandora smiled as she remembered her first time making love with whom she did love. She started to blush and at the sight of her hot pink cheeks, Esperanza started to laugh.

"I hope I am. It's going to be his son!" the girl said excitedly again.

Karly was hearing everything from the door. _So you pregnant, huh bitch? _She thought to herself with a wicked smile on her face. _Where are you living, though? _She was about to turn away when she heard the most beautiful thing in years. "We're living in a small hut in the middle of the woods. You should come visit us." _Idiot! _Karly left the small hospital and went in search of the small hut, hoping that that hot man would be there.

* * *

><p>"I can see," Lucifer said, "that Michael and Gabriel have betrayed us."<p>

"Sire," Raphael said, "the Angels are ready. They are awaiting thy orders."

"No. we have to wait more… much more!" Lucifer replied furiously.

Meanwhile, as Antonio got out of the shower with a towel around his waist, "Mm… long time no see, sweetheart," Karly said to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and walked back and as far as he could get from her. "How did you…?" Karly was now standing in front of him, her eyes traveled from his nude chest to the towel around him; she unzipped her long coat and revealed her body to him. He stepped away from her a bit more and turned to his clothes which were waiting for him on the sofa.

"Flesh is weak, and more that of a man," she said as she kissed his back.

_I can't wait to tell him! The hell with it! I'll tell him right away!_ Pandora thought as she flew to her hut and to the man she loved. She had a wonderful feeling he was going to be happy to know he was going to be a dad. "Congratulations! You are awaiting the arrival of another beautiful Angel… or is it a little vamp?" she remembered the words spoken out of Esperanza's mouth and the laughter that had been going on between the two of them. As Pandora landed in front of the hut, she could tell something was wrong. She opened the door and found herself a surprise. "Antonio!"

"Pan… Pandora!" he exclaimed pushing Karly away from him. He was almost naked and so was she. What the hell was going on? Pandora could not be so sure, and she surely did not want to find out. She ran outside, bumping with a huge chest, and then her neck was in pain once again. Both, Antonio and Kevin launched to Ivan, trying to get him away from the girl they both loved.

"Pandora," Kevin whispered as he was pushed away and crashed on a tree. The girl was surrounded by a red light, and then Ivan was forced to let go off of her by herself. Her blood had turned out to be more poisonous than it was. "She's angry!"

Antonio stood in front of her, he held her by her shoulders. "Are you alright, love?" he asked her. Just to hear the word "love" come out of his mouth made the Angel infuriate again. Without looking at him, she raised her hand and slapped him, sending him flying to a tree. Her wings, or her mother's wings appeared behind her back and then she was gone while Antonio looked after her.

* * *

><p>"Pandora," Gabe whispered and groaned as he started to stand up. It was (:30pm and everyone in the house was already asleep. Pandora appeared at the window, and the tears flowed easily down her cheeks. "Pandora!" he exclaimed letting her in and answering to her hug as she cried her life out on his chest.<p>

"Gabe, I got to leave this place!" she cried. "I'm pregnant with Antonio's child and I hate him!" Gabe hugged her tighter to his chest and thought about something he could to help her. "I want to leave!" Gabe sat her down and grabbed his cell phone while still staring at her eyes.

"Michael," he said. "I need you to come immediately." Once he hung up he hugged his sister again, tighter as if that would protect her against everything. "Listen," he started to explain to her. "Michael, your brother, will leave here with you. I have to fool Lucifer so that he won't find you, alright?"

She got away from him a bit mad again. "What in the world does freaking Lucifer has to do with me?" she almost screamed, but Gabe kept quiet.

"We were hoping that with you we could defeat him," came from the opened window. "You possess some power he want to take control over Heaven, and I'm afraid he is willing to get them the hard way…"

"War," Gabe finished the sentence.

"What will happen to my baby? I don't want to lose him even if is Antonio's."

"I'm almost certain that this child will possess even more powerful power, and we have to hide him from the devil himself. Though I cannot take you away, we can wait for Him to take his eyes off of me," Michael finished saying.

"Nothing will happen to us?" Pandora asked while hugging her belly.

"No!" Gabe answer her and went back to hug her, soon after, Michael was hugging the two of them. "Nothing will happen to either of you," the two men said together. And as the moonless sky fell upon them, Pandora tried to forget and erase her own memories with Antonio.

_Sorry for my delay... it was getting hard to put my head together in only one place. _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^.^_

_Thank you very much, **alistarmusic **for reading me. _


End file.
